


Intimate Strangers

by Tdelicot



Series: Delight Fruits [6]
Category: Castle
Genre: Crime, F/M, Smut, Some Bondage, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2019-09-30 14:52:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 92
Words: 44,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17226104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdelicot/pseuds/Tdelicot
Summary: This is the sequel to Forbidden Fruit. Castle and his friends attend the premiere of Forbidden Fruit starting Damien and Gloria. While the next film with Damien will start up with a new co star Jackie for Intimate Strangers to be produced by Angelo and directed as well.





	1. Chapter 1

"Kate come on already! We are going to be late for the premiere at the Trump Towers screening room." Castle replied from the bedroom of the loft wearing his black Tuxedo.

She comes out of the bathroom having taken a shower. She was wearing her sequin silver above the knee with her black heels. She had her hair up in a bun with a tiara. "I am ready Rick. I still can't believe that Trump Towers is showing a porn movie in the screening room?"

"The studio paid them a great deal of money to have the screening along with the private party in the ball room. None of the public or reporters will be allowed inside the screening or the party." Castle responded with moving his wife into his chest to kiss her deeply.

"It's too bad we can't fool around with the car waiting downstairs to take us to the hotel." She kisses him deeply before breaking it off.

"Maybe after the party is over. We can hide in the closet and make up or rather having my tongue on you're clit driving you crazy." He stuck his tongue before walking out of the bedroom with his wife following behind.

************************************************************************************************

Damien was a nervous wreck having to be walking inside the screening room with his wife Susan. While Gloria and Angelo were sitting in the front waiting for everyone to arrive.

"I don't know about you, Susan. I just can't stand the suspense with wanting to see this entire movie. It's been a great deal of work trying to control myself with each and every scene. Especially with a beautiful woman like Gloria." He says to have Susan punch him lightly in his ribs.

"Hey! What about me, Damien? I am going to be the mother of you're child." She responded with taking his hand to touch the area of her stomach with the baby. They had just recently found out she was pregnant. "By the way when is filming to begin with Intimate Strangers?"

"Friday in a few days. I was able to put in a leave of absence from work and the Escort service. Even though I really don't need to work on the job with the large bonus the company received again from N.A.S.A." He moves into her to kiss her ruby lips with the color lipstick she is wearing.

Moments later....

Kevin Ryan, Jenny, Esposito and Sung Lee having received tickets from Castle and Damien to attend the screening and party. They would be sitting next to Richard Castle and Kate Beckett once they arrive soon having to be outside of the hotel with the driver dropping them off in front and seeing the reporters staying behind the barrier.

"We need to get inside before they start without us Kate." Castle takes his wife hand to pull open the glass door to get inside the lobby and head downstairs to the screening room.

After walking inside the screening room. Ryan and Jenny had waved them over with their seats being warm for them. Introduction of the film was going to be made by the studio head Wilson James with Angelo and the two directors having worked on the film.

"Ladies and gentlemen thank you for coming to the screening of Forbidden Fruit. Please be advise that the studio has extremely high hopes for this film. It's going to be release in a number of areas and including the Internet. Please let us know in what you thought of the film and its actors and actresses. Thanks!"

He sits down as the room goes dark with the film credits start to role as with the music score.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

One hour and forty two minutes everyone walked out of the screening room gleeful after such a powerful acting movie and action by all involved.

Damien and his co-star Gloria were being congrats by everyone that loved it a great deal. Castle and Beckett came up to them..."Buddy, I can't wait to see you're next movie INTIMATE STRANGERS. I believe in my judgement was the best damn porn movie I have seen in years besides the oldie but goodie The Story of O." He shook his hand while kissing Gloria on her cheek.

"Thanks Rick. It wasn't easy trying to juggle working for the company and the Escort Service. " He says with Susan touching her stomach as per gesture before everyone took the elevator to the banquet hall to celebrate further.

As for Beckett. She had mention something into Castle's ear to ask on whether the suite that he rents is available tonight. She was very much interested in having sex with her husband while the three kids were being watched by the house keeper, Andrea and Alexis. While her husband William was working a case in the field with his partner Lt. Jose Alverez.

"I can find out Kate right now. If it is I will be able to have them ready it after the party for a few hours. If this is ok with you?" He asked with a smirk on his face to have her creaming in her panties already.

"Sure it is Rick. I will head for our table. It's going to be interesting on who will be sitting with us tonight." She replied with kissing him on his cheek before seeing him heading for the registration desk.


	2. Chapter 2

Rockefeller Center garage

 

One of the employees Gary Shedfield working for the center the past five years. He was in trouble with his gambling debts to ask a loan shark to help pay his monthly rent and other bills.

He had received a call from the loan shark Tony Gallo just prior to starting his work in the garage. He was alone this evening with the new year five days for 2019. Something to do with the budget with only one man working this evening and the next four days until things are settled with the budget office.

He was on his computer earlier since he likes porn a great deal. He was reading the reviews on the Internet for the newest porn flick just released Forbidden Fruit. They were going to show it on two of the porn sites in a few days since today was late Friday evening.

Checking the equipment in the garage with turning on all of the lights so that he can see. Everything was working properly right up to the garbage truck that is used twice a week. Moving down from the driver side with checking on the amount of gas that was inside the gas tank. He and others would need to keep an eye on the gauge at some point the next week.

Meanwhile someone in all black had entered the garage looking for Shedfield with his revolver in hand to take out the worker. Since he was asked twice by Gallo to have him pay the balance of the loan along with the interest. It's been two months since he's pay anything on the loan and it was time to take him out in spite the fact he would be losing money from the loan being on default.

Just when Gary turned his head hearing something fall to the cement floor. He felt something hit his chest at full force knocking him backwards. Two more hit his body including his head to have blood splatter against the wall he fell back into.

Meanwhile the person in all black ran quickly out of the garage to head for his black SUV down the block. But first he headed into the back door of the ice rink with the place still open. He headed for the bathroom to change his clothes that he had left hiding inside and leave again for his Bronx apartment and call Tony Gallo. &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Intimate Strangers filming

 

It was 1 a.m. in the morning at Central Park in a secluded area for where joggers and others won't be able to watch the filming going on. It was a late schedule for everyone and including Damien wearing his shorts and Jackie having been tied to a tree by him.

The male character had met Jackie/Donna jogging when she made the move on Damien. However he had more things on his mind for when it comes to the female jogger. He was horny as hell and wanted to fuck her badly. However this would be the first time for Jackie/Donna to feel, and see for the most part.

She had a gag in her mouth when Damien came up to suck her one nipple already taut and hard as a rock for him to suck. The cameramen were in the right area to film the scenes with Angelo in the fore ground with his ear piece to let them know when to stop.

He had taken off his shorts in full bloom to have her eyes popping eye from the sight of his enormous cock in front of her and very near her pussy juicing. She as an actress was rather impressed for the actor and his package.

He was rubbing the tip of his intimate cock at her entrance rubbing her juices all over it before entering her slowly until she adjusts to his size.

"OMG! I can't believe Jake/Damien you're going to fuck with the size of your twitching cock?" She cries out as he grabs her other nipple and squeezes it hard to have her cry out again before entering her with a few inches at a time.

He lifted her one leg to get into her at a better angle. She was able to relax with her muscles to have him stretch his cock inside of her dripping pussy. Damien was liking this actress knowing how to play her part. He was able to have his enormous cock inside hitting up against her cervix to have her screaming now when he pushed even further if that was possible.

His entire body was up against her with his balls at the crack of her ass. He needed to finish this now with his cock throbbing needing released badly. He started to move as with Jackie with her legs now around his hips to have her pushing him in and out at a pace that she needed to keep taking in deep breaths.

Since they had been filming the past three hours with these scenes being the last for tonight. Damien was tired as with Jackie, when he finally had his orgasm letting go of his seed deep inside of her. She didn't have to worry with taking the birth control and two different devices to prevent pregnancy.

Angelo was rather impressed with the prolong scenes with the two speaking their parts and the sexual act. "CUT! PRINT. That's a wrap everyone. We will meet again here tomorrow at the same time with the follow up scenes. Good night!" He says to everyone while Damien had asked Jackie on the side on whether she was in pain or not.

"Not a chance Damien. I loved having a cock fill me full to the hilt. My husband is like you with just about the same size and width to fit me entirely without any pain. You're wife must love you a great deal to be fuck and hard and full inside of her pussy." She states with Damien blushing slightly from her statement.


	3. Chapter 3

It was early the next morning at the Rockefeller Ice Rink garage. The change in shift was coming on for 6 a.m. in the morning.

It was the supervisor Thomas Epstein working for the rink 20 years when he walked into the garage with the lights on full. And for which he found strange with Gary should of turned them off once he left a few hours ago with his shift.

He walks near the garage truck for when he found the body of Gary against the wall with three gun shots to his body and head. He started to scream out to call for anyone that might be in the area. One thing for sure he would need to get on his cell-phone to call 911 and the police. Some one shot his employee at some point during the night.

One of his younger male employees came running in wondering why his boss was screaming. When he had stop short in front of him. It was when he saw the body of Gary. "OMG! What the hell happened here sir?" He says scare out of his wits.

They were able to hear the sirens coming into the back of the rink. As Epstein was able to give the information to the operator on where and what was going on with the body.

Hearing the call over the radio. Officers from the 12th precinct were dispatch with the call from the ice rink garage. Sergeant William Anderson and Lt. Jose Alverez in the area working an under cover case arrived with the ambulance and fire truck up ahead of them entering the garage area.

Parking the vehicle on the side. Anderson and Alverez saw the body against the wall. Placing on their blue gloves until the crime scene unit arrives. It had looked like some one had it out against the employee.

Anderson found his wallet from inside his grey work pants and inside was a white piece of paper for an IOU for fifty thousand dollars. "It looks like he's been dealing with a loan shark of sorts Lt." Sergeant Anderson says with looking up to see the technician's checking the body as well. While the county coroner was on his or her way to take the body back to the morgue to have an autopsy done.

"Who ever did this gentlemen it was done by an professional dealing with guns. I just hope you're be able to find the shooter quick." The ambulance technician says to Anderson and Alverez. "There is nothing we can do for when it comes to the body. The coroner needs to do his job now." He replied with heading back to the ambulance and go back to his home base until another calls comes in.

***********************************************************************************************

Damien was waking up early as he wasn't able to sleep right with filming late last night in the park. His wife Susan was sleeping next to him with wearing her blue night gown and panties to match.

He was in the mood now to start some tight of action with his wife. He was going to wake her up with placing his hand inside her panties and begin playing with her clit.

OMG! She was in heaven with her pussy being played with by her husband and this being pregnant to boot! His fingers were rubbing her clit with opening her folds to get at the hiding bundle of nerves. After a few moments, he placed two fingers inside her opening to get the feel of her juices and pulling out to taste her.

She was ready as ever for this time of the morning. "Jesus! Damien what got you so wound up early this morning?" She asked with her husband pulling down her panties to get a better advantage of her pussy and clitoris.

"I couldn't sleep any further after getting home late from the film shoot. I hope to god one of these days I turn into a Richard Castle with his staying up all night to write." He replied with going down with his mouth right on her pussy taking it whole. She jumped up from her nerve endings now on fire from him.

His tongue snaked out to enter her deep inside her pussy hole to drive her crazy with total desire. She could swear that he was fucking her with his tongue. She was enjoying it a great deal. She wondered what would be next with his mind and body.

However she found out a few moments later when his cock tip extremely hard was at her entrance with her pussy now dripping wet.


	4. Chapter 4

Doctor Syndey Perlmutter had the job this time to take back the body to the coroner's office to start up the autopsy. He wasn't in the best of moods with working at the hospital eight hours and than working another six. Even his wife had told him that he was crazy to take on that kind of torture with his mind and body. "Don't you think it was high time that you take a long vacation? " His wife Mary Ann replied from the kitchen of their home in Manhattan.

"I just can't right now with the new year. And besides I will only put up with so much from the 12th precinct and Richard Castle." He had told her less than 24 hours earlier.

After speaking nicely to Sergeant William Anderson and Lt. Alverez. Him and his associate Melanie place Gary's body in the back of the van with the black plastic covering him. They had to back out slowly with so many vehicles around and including the crime scene unit.

Meanwhile both detectives were heading back to the precinct to sign out for the night/morning. While Sergeant Esposito and Detective Kevin Ryan to take over with the Crime scene unit. Captain Kate Beckett had insisted that everyone go over the area with a fine tooth comb.

However once Sergeant Anderson and Lt. Alverez arrived back at the 12th. They were cornered by Kate Beckett after having her coffee and mini breakfast. "What did you find gentlemen?" She asked from their cubicle with Anderson handing her the IOU from Gary Shedfield.

"Damn! It looks like he's been heavy into gambling some where with a loan shark. Now we need to find out is which loan shark?" She asked with shaking her head with heading over to the murder board to start adding to it with the IOU and a question mark as to which one of the many loan sharks working in the Tri-State region.

"We will get right on it Captain when we get back tonight and check with all of our sources." Lt. Alverez tells Beckett walking away from them so that they can get themselves ready to leave and get in some sleep.

"Meanwhile I will have Esposito and Ryan check in with their sources and sees what they can come up with today." She heads for her office to make two calls to the mayor and police commissioner and advise them of the important case.

******************************************************************************************************

Susan had fallen asleep after her husband was semi rough with her and his mouth and teeth on her clit during sex. She was feeling better after a few hours more of sleep. She looked around to see if he was in the spare bed room for when ever they both need sleep after rough sex.

She placed on her nightgown, panties and slippers to check on him. But instead he was sitting on the couch studying his lines. He looks up from the script after going everything that he's supposed to do with the scenes involving Jackie and two other actors. It was going to be the continuation of the torture scenes in the park.

"Hey! How's it going with you're lines sweetie?" She goes to sit down next to him with her legs folded on the silver couch in the living room.

"It's fine. I was able to remember all of my lines for later. It's going to be another intense outing like last night that you watched in the park." Damien says with putting down the script to have her lay her head on his lap to play with her nipples underneath her night gown.....


	5. Chapter 5

Down town massage parlor back room office

 

Tony Gallo wasn't too pleased for when he heard that his man Donny had shot Gary Shedfield instead of pushing him around for the money. He was waiting for him to come into the back, while he was counting money with two of his bouncers that stay by his side were itching to get a hold of some of the money as a bonus.

Gallo kept looking over at the two of them with there mouth's watering for a piece of the action. "What the hell is the matter with the both of you?" He gets up from his chair to head for the small vault on the side of his office knowing very well what they wanted in the first place.

He took out two small envelopes that he had planned to give to them some time later. "Here you go gentlemen, you're bonus. However there might be a job that I will need for you to do for me. I am waiting for Donny to arrive. He shot the client instead of pushing him around. Depending on his answers with the questions I have to asked him, I will be needing you to take him to the factory and tied him up and see on whether you can scare him a little, along with whipping and anything else that goes with bondage."

Both men smiled to head back to the station they were working. No doubt they will be taking pleasure with using bondage against Donny.

Moments later....

Tony heard the door opened thinking that it might be Donny and it was with a smile plastered on his face.

"Tell me something Donny. Why did you shoot Gary instead following my orders?" Tony turned around to face him.

"All you really told me was take care of him. Even though I knew that pushing him around really wouldn't really work with him. So instead I killed him." He replied with seeing Tony telling his two bouncers to come on over.

"Oh, really Donny! Now it is you're turn to be taken care of." Both bouncers knocked him down to use rope that was in a cabinet to be used on clients. Plus a gag ball to keep him from screaming out while they take him out of the building.

"We will take care of him Tony." As the two bouncers after tying him up nice and snug and gagging him. They were ready to take him out into the back entrance and there Black SUV to the undisclosed warehouse.

*************************************************************************************************

Sergeant Esposito and Detective Kevin Ryan weren't having any luck with their sources on the streets. Even though Beckett was frustrated with nothing to show for it accept an IOU. She had come out of her office sometime later to check on them. They had just left after working all morning to take a late lunch.

She decided that it was time to take lunch as well with taking a ride down to the deli down the block. She would leave two sergeants working this particular in charge until she gets back from having lunch. She had already called the Loft to find out that Castle had come back from his early morning interview for a new program about his new Nikki Heat novel and Devil's Advocate series.

She had called him as well to let him know about the new murder investigation involving an loan shark. He had asked which one over the phone earlier. When she had mention that no one knew at this particular time.

"And what can you do Babe?" She asked knowing full well with all of the connections he has throughout the entire tri-state region.


	6. Chapter 6

"I know a couple of military personnel that will be able to help us out Kate. This situation is going to turn deadly once we find out who the loan shark is unless another body shows up dead." Castle replied over the phone. "I will call them when I am done talking to you."

"I will let you go babe and call them. Call me later to let me know on what they say in regard to helping you. Love you! Bye." She tells him before she pushes the end button on the call. She than went looking for Esposito and Ryan to let them know that Castle is going to be helping out on the case.

She had found them at there desks on the computer checking into information involving the case. Sergeant Esposito taking a sip of his coffee looked up to see Captain Beckett walking over with energy in her step.

"Bro what's happening?" He said to her standing directly in front of him and Ryan across the ways.

"Castle just called me gentlemen. He's going to be helping us out with the case. He knows a few of the military officers that will be able to work on the case and hopefully break it open." Beckett says with asking the both of them on whether either one of them were able to come up with anything.

"Not a blasted thing Captain Beckett." Ryan had a lump in his throat all of a sudden. When he had to drink some of his coffee to get rid of it.

"Are you all right Ryan?" She was concerned with asking the question and seeing him choking.

After a moment he was feeling better after drinking his coffee to help out from the choking. "I am better thank you, Captain."

"Just let me know on whether you're able to come up with anything at all." She suggested with walking away to head back to her office.

***********************************************************************************************  
Undisclosed warehouse location

Tony's men had strung up him like a piece of meat while tying him up further and putting him into position to use their tactics to really scare him into talking further.

He was screaming his head off when a whip was hit against his back several times. It was leaving welts on the back with some blood seeping out.

He screamed back at them to say. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Why? Because of going against Tony's orders and instead killed Gary Shedfield." Anthony once again hit his back hard several more times with the whip to leave further welts and bleeding. "Lets keep him like this for a few hours while we go out for something to eat Jake."

"Sure! Why not!" He said with a slight smirk on his face while the man hanging and tied up started to scream out.

"You can't leave me like this!" He cries out as the two leave to head for the front part of the warehouse to leave for outside and there black SUV.


	7. Chapter 7

Castle was on the phone almost an hour talking to his military buddies from the Fort Dix base. Sergeant Anthony Janeway and Lt. Garrett Wayne both experts in sharp shooting, explosives and deep diving. They had talk with Richard Castle about checking with the Internet and other sources. However they would able to come up with the loan shark's name to be Tony Gallo along with the warehouse in Manhattan.

"I would of never thought there would be this type of warehouse in Manhattan? However if this is the case gentlemen. It's going to be an extremely situation dealing with Gallo's people. Especially if they have someone there tied up."

"Castle, you will need to call in reinforcements to help who ever is inside that warehouse. We will be able to come and help out. Since most of the base is currently on a week's leave before all of us ship out overseas for a secret assignment. No one knows anything for the moment Castle. But we can leave the base in an hour. Where do you want us to meet?" Sergeant Janeway asked the question with his sick kick listening into the conversation.

"Come and meet me at the 12th precinct. I will talk with Sergeant Esposito and Detective Kevin Ryan to be back up. Let me go now so that I can call everyone. I will meet you at the precinct." CLICK! The phone conservation ends and he needed to speak with the nanny and the house keeper to keep an eye out on Reece, Lily and Jake while his wife was at the precinct.

Castle made the quick calls to have positive results with Esposito and Ryan to help out Castle with the cause. Even though Captain Kate Beckett was worried about the two as with her husband Castle. Dealing with a loan shark is bad enough. However with the loan shark Tony Gallo, he is ruthless for when it comes to getting rid of people.

Castle went to his safe in his office to grab his second hand gun making sure it was filled inside the barrels. He didn't wish to be caught red-handed without weapons on him.

Changing into his heavy jacket with the vest underneath for protection. He left the Loft with taking his grey Mercedes down inside the under ground parking lot.

He was able to make it in time. He parked his vehicle in the front with seeing Esposito, Ryan and his two military buddies having just arrived instead of taking an hour to prepare.

Esposito was able to get a large van with permission from Beckett to use it for the case. Everyone headed for the back parking lot taking the elevator. Castle's wife was waiting with three others to go along with them in case of serious trouble. She would stay behind to keep in touch with all of them.


	8. Chapter 8

Taking there time with getting into the black van borrowed from the car pool. Castle and his friends were ready for anything to happen at the warehouse. Esposito was driving with Ryan sitting next to him in the front. While everyone else were in the back checking there weapons with a final check.

Meanwhile the two had come back from lunch. To see there prey very still with being upside down and tied like a hog pig. "Have you learned you're lesson yet?" He says with hitting his target with the belt again several times over his back.

While the other man needed to tie him up further so that he's not able to move any further. He started to cry out no more to them with smirks on there faces. They weren't paying any attention to him with his crying out.

Pulling him down further and placing him on the table. They wanted to play with him a little with touching his privates. Since he has never been interested in being gay over the years with his friends and especially in school and college in up state.

"Please! DON'T TOUCH ME!" He cried out further as the one man took in his hand his flaccid cock to squeeze it hard as with his two balls. He screamed from the enormous pain with his private sexual parts.

"Relax and enjoy before we start with the good part." He laughed as he placed on blue gloves to examine his anus with two fingers using gel that he had inside his coat pocket.

He was enjoying this a great deal in order to piss off his prey even further. He opened both of his cheeks to place two fingers inside to dig deep. As there was a great deal of screaming going on with there prey. But in the meantime his cock and balls were being squeezed further before taking his now semi hard cock into the first men's mouth.

"OMG!" He cried out with trying to move. But it wasn't possible with the ropes keeping him into place.

************************************************************************

Esposito stopped the black truck down the street from the warehouse. He didn't want to take any chances with being spotted. Castle and his two friends from the military had gotten out from the back leaving the other three inside to stay alert until they come back with a report. 

"Be careful Castle." Esposito replied with getting out of the truck to watch them leave for the warehouse. 

When they had arrived five minutes later after running hard with being winded. They noticed one black SUV vehicle parked on the side by the side entrance.

The two military officers moved in closer to take a look into the glass window. While Castle stayed back for now....

Moments later .....

They heard screaming coming from inside the warehouse. It had sounded that someone was being tortured or something to cause all that screaming.

We need to call Esposito to get him and everyone else to get here quickly. While he waved on Castle to come over and be ready to storm the place.


	9. Chapter 9

There was going to be more filming tonight again at the park with the entire film crew. Damien, Jackie and other extras will be going be filming an attack scene of Jackie and two other women before being winding up gang rape with Damien and two of his friends trying to stop them from raping Jackie and her two friends.

Damien was in his living room once again going over the scenes alone. While his wife Susan was sound asleep after fucking her earlier roughly. He was feeling horny again and wanted to fuck his wife again with his large cock painful and throbbing.

He knew his lines from top to bottom. And didn't really need to go over them again. Placing the script on the couch cushion. He gets up to head for his wife's bedroom for which she stays every time they have sex. Or else she would never get any sleep from him groping all of the time.

The door was open for a change. And didn't have to open or move it. The light was on down low in spite the fact the sun rays were coming though the shades. Taking off just his boxers. As his cock springs free, he gets under the blanket next to her. Since she is able to sense him at this time with a slight smile on her face.

Sleeping on her side. She turns over onto her back to have her husband climbing over her body. He starts to kiss her hard and placing his hand between her moist pussy.

She started to moan already with him rubbing in circular motion with her throbbing, swollen clit. "OH! GOD! Please Damien, I need you badly my pussy is throbbing for you're enormous cock inside of me." She cries out as he takes off the grey blanket.

He moves on down to her swollen, and red nipples as he takes one of them to suck, lick and even bite it hard to have her crying out loud. "Jesus Damien!" She said with him doing the same to the other nipple into his mouth and biting on down the swollen, tender nipple. Only making the nipple much harder to suck and drive her just crazy overall.

He was enjoying himself a great deal with sucking his wife's nipples. One one them came out with a "POP" from his mouth to head south towards her pussy.

He pushed her legs really wide as possible with his body in between and his face towards the entrance wide open to view. He starts with his tongue lapping up the juices all around her folds, opening and clitoris throbbing and pulsating. Susan placed her hands on his head to eat her out hard and slick with his mouth and tongue. She wasn't able to stay straight with her nerve endings jumping all over the bed with her legs and hips.

Currently she felt as if she was on fire from what Damien was doing to her pussy. All he knew was the fact his enormous cock wanted inside her very wet pussy dripping like a water faucet. "I am going to fuck you're rains out now Susan. Hang on for dear life!" He tells her with placing the tip at her entrance before pushing in an inch at a time with her moaning feeling full with his enormous cock stretching her to the limits.

Her pussy continued to drip from her muscles contracting from a recent orgasm. She could feel every inch of him and contour or ridges inside her full pussy. He was deep inside to the hilt up against her cervix and even maybe a little into her womb. She was feeling slight pain when he pulled out to push in again and again and again. She needed to catch her breath every time he pulled out and pushed back in.

"Baby my cock is throbbing I need to fuck harder." He said with lifting up her legs and hips to get a better angle to bury himself further.

He was sweating like a pig with each and every stroke pushed into his wife's pussy. He raised her legs even further to get into her to the hilt. She was crying out with his stroking his hard member into her. Her pussy continued to be stretched to the limits and the burning she was feeling deep inside her dripping vagina.

She needed him to rub her clit as well while she tugged on her nipples to make her come really hard. She could feel it in the pit of her stomach building almost to the point of an explosion. And he knew it as well with his own orgasm building.

He tells her to sit on hit with impaling herself on him with almost all of him inside right up to his balls at the crack of her ass.

She started to move herself with lifting off him every time and going back down on him with his cock disappearing inside coating him each and every time. She as well was working up a sweat, while her husband was tugging hard with both nipples swollen and red from the torture of both the wife and husband.

She exploded with the biggest orgasm yet and for which continued on for a few moments until Damien came hard as well. She fell onto him breathing hard with her hand at her clit still needing attention. He was shaking his head at the sight while letting her finish herself off further with another slight orgasm coating him while pulling out relaxing.


	10. Chapter 10

Janeway, Castle and Wayne looked inside the glass door. They weren't able to see anything from at there advantage point. Castle pulled out a file that is used with breaking into any place like the warehouse. Sergeant Janeway told his buddy to be ready for anything inside.

It only took a moment for Castle to feel the tumbler inside the lock to open quietly. All three of them moved inside to start checking the first floor before moving to the next level. Castle was holding onto his small hand gun in his right hand.

So far they hadn't been able to see or hear anyone. When all of a sudden they heard screams coming from the back room. Everyone was ready to break into the door. Pushing the door opened. There were two men using a whip while another man was raping another on a table.

He was screaming his head off when Castle and the two military fired their weapons at the two and to have them fall backwards from the several shots into their bodies. Afterwards they had gotten Donny untied from the table and check to see on whether he needed an ambulance. He was bleeding from the rectum from when he was being raped.

Castle pulled out his phone to called Esposito and Ryan to let them know what was going on along with calling the ambulance, crime scene unit and advising his wife Captain Kate Beckett at the 12th precinct.

Meanwhile one of the military soldiers asked the following question to Donny while waiting for the ambulance to arrive. "Who did this to you with giving the orders?" Sergeant Anthony Janeway replied with hearing the sirens arriving into the area.

"Loan shark Tony Gallo is who was responsible for doing this to me." He cried out in pain with his entire body hurting from the beatings, being tied up and the raping by Jake.

Sergeant Esposito, Ryan and the others with the ambulance techs, crime scene unit and a few others came inside to survey the scene.

Coroner Lisa Anderson and her assistant came in as well to bring the two bodies back to the medical bay to do autopsies on the both of them. She had replaced doctor Syndey Perlmutter after working a long shift.

A great deal of questions would be needed to be asked as to why Donny was being tortured by the two men that were ordered by the loan shark Tony Gallo.


	11. Chapter 11

Back at the 12th precinct.

 

Castle and the two military men were being asked a number of questions in Beckett's office. "Would you mine telling me what exactly was going on in the warehouse?" She asked the three sitting while Castle started to talk.

"When we stormed in Captain, Donny was being raped while noticing he's been beaten to a pulp by a whip and other injuries. Both men didn't stop what they were doing when we told them." Castle said with a button upper lip.

"Didn't they see you're weapons at all Castle?" Beckett looked over at the other two not saying a word at all to help their cause in the matter.

"They saw the weapons, they just didn't pay any attention until Jake the second man tried to pull his weapon from his pants. This is when we opened fire on the two of them. While helping Donny down from his bondage and seeing blood dripping down from his anus. This is when I called for help right away." Castle responded to his wife not still believing the story. But she still went with it never the less....

"Gentlemen do you concur as well with what Castle had told me in this office?" She asked any way for the sake of the record.

Sergeant Janeway says the following. "We do sir with what had happened inside the warehouse. And for the record Captain. What those two men did to Donny was just blatant horrible to torture and tied him up along with raping him."

"I realize that sergeant. I am just doing my job to be sure everything was covered for my report to the police commissioner and mayor. Gentlemen thanks for coming and helping out Castle with the case. Now we need to do is arrest Tony Gallo. It's not going to be easy with discussing it with my superiors." Beckett said with asking her husband to stay behind to discuss other things on her agenda.


	12. Chapter 12

It was getting late for Tony Gallo and his protection(Bouncers) to be leaving the massage parlor from the back office. They would be driving him home before fresh bouncers will be watching his home in spite the fact there is a electrified fence so that no one would be able to get in unless they speak through the voice box. Otherwise there were several cameras around the entire fence as added protection.

With the fence opening up and the one bouncer name Thomas drove up to the house to drop Gallo to be greeted by his oldest son Gary eventually will be taking over the business.

Feeling cold himself, Tony asked his son and his girl friend to lite the fire place with a chill in his bones. Gary had gotten off the leather black couch to start the fire in the fire place to help make his father happy with the request.

Sitting down on the small chair near the fire place. Tony was warming up his hands with the flames produced by the fire wood placed inside by Gary earlier in case it was needed. "Thanks for you're help Gary. I am starting to feel better and much warmer." He said to his only son, while his daughter Suzette age 18 was in private school in the Bronx studying the art of communications.

*************************************************************************************************

Filming for INTIMATE STRANGERS was starting around eight o' clock this time with Damien and his friends will be running into the park to find the four women including Jackie being sexually assaulted.

Angelo and the director had the police keeping the public away. Angelo talking to his male actors went over every detail of the scenes. Even though Damien knew the script by heart.

In another section of the park with two units working. Cameras were set up for where Jackie and her three female friends will be assaulted by four white and black males to get in some pussy for their fun. Even if it meant hurting the women....

Jackie was told by the unit producer to be ready with the scenes. Thomas Hank unit producer gave the order to begin....

Jackie was talking to them when all of a sudden four males had shown up into the area. When Jackie says to Deborah, Sandy and Joan to wait and see where they would be going.

"I don't like this one bit Jackie." Sandy says to her friend of five years. Sandy is the youngest of the group in her early twenties.

"I don't either everyone. Along with the fact the lamp posts around the park are not throwing off much lighting making the situation much worst." Jackie replied with having a lump in her throat from seeing the four males coming towards them.

"We need to start walking away slowly." Joan was scared for when it comes to men taking sexually advantage of her....She was raped when she was 12 years old by her own father. Her mother was strong enough after years of abuse to call the police to have him put into jail for ten years. But he didn't last but six months by the inmates finding out in regard to what he did with a twelve year old girl.

They started to walk quickly only to be caught up by the four males knocking them down and assaulting them with tearing off their clothes. Even though the four women tried to fight them with their legs and upper body strength.

Jackie lost her battle as with the other three, when each man started with biting their nipples with ripping off the clothing and bras. Screams could heard from Jackie as one of the white males started to bite them to make the nipples bleed.

Joan, Deborah, and Sandy were being raped with each male fucking them with their enormous cocks into their pussies. Pain was enormous for each and every woman. Especially when the first white male decided to fuck Jackie anus with her crying out with no gel that was used at all.

She could feel something dripping out no doubt blood. She had to closed her eyes as he pulled on her nipples with both hands while fucking her hard with his cock in her anus. She was taking a real pounding as with the other three women.

Meanwhile Damien and his friends had heard the screams and went running to see what the hell was going on.....

Unit producer was talking to the three cameramen to continue on with the filming...


	13. Chapter 13

Damien and his friends were able to get the men off the four ladies and including Jackie. Just her luck it was the same man she had been seeing the past few weeks. Even though being together sexually has been kinda weird in her mind. But now that he has comes to the rescue, she would be most grateful in many ways.

And no doubt Damien would want to have sex with her again as a partial down payment for saving her from being raped. Damien had asked one of his male friends to call the police to have the four males arrested for raping the women.

"What did the dispatcher have to say Eric?" Damien asked with making sure that Jackie was going to be just fine.

"The police are on their way over Damien. There are two squad cars already in the park starting to make their rounds for this late hour of the night." Eric replied with checking out Joan seeming to be in a great deal of pain from the assault.

She was crying from the pain of being fucked too hard and her nipples being squeeze and bitten by the animal, as with Jackie as well still hurting.

Two squad cars had shown up five minutes later to take down the report and placing the four males in the back with the cuffs and given their rights before arriving outside of the park's precinct.

"CUT! PRINT! That is a wrap everyone. Please be sure to head on over to the section with unit one and producer Angelo." The unit producer says to all of the actors and actresses.

Damien and Jackie would be the only ones heading over to the sector with the first unit. He asked Jackie on whether she was all right after the intense scenes.

"I am fine Damien. Just hurting a little with my nipples. I am sorry, I can't show them to you with you being married." She said with a smirk on her face.

"My wife and I have an open marriage. So it would be all right if I take a look and lick them if you like?" He replied with looking for the right place to take a look and suck them into his mouth.

Ten minutes later at site one. Inside the small tent Angelo, the director were going over the scene with Damien and Jackie with the continuation of the sex tied up against the tree from the past two nights of filming.

Jackie was talking to Damien in a low voice while Angelo and the director Roy went outside. "Now is a good time to take a look since we need to take our clothes off for the filming." Jackie takes off her blouse with her nipples swelled and perky.

Damien took the right nipple into his mouth to suck on it hard to have Jackie moaning. He was able to take off her pants to be completely nude. "After filming I would like to eat you're beautiful pussy. If this is all right with you, Jackie?"

"OMG! Yes indeed Damien. I would love to have that tongue and mouth on my dripping pussy." She exclaimed as he takes the other nipple into his mouth to have her wet already between her legs.

**************************************************************************************************

Two hours later after finishing up with the filming. Jackie had Damien follow her to the apartment two blocks away from the park.


	14. Chapter 14

Now at Jackie's apartment complex. She was some what scared to be going through with having sex. Damien walked in with being really impressed with her place. He was thinking that her rent must be extremely high as with the rest of her bills. No wonder she and her husband pay half the bills to keep the place.

"Excuse me while I change into the bedroom. Help yourself to the bar and a drink. I will have a Scotch if possible? I won't be long Damien." She said with seeing him walking over to the corner bar. There was plenty of choices to choose from for when it comes to drinking to be social.

Meanwhile Jackie was able to place on a beautiful multi color night gown with a plunging neckline. This is going to make Damien drool for the most part. Putting a spray of Opium perfume behind her neck and her pussy. She brushed her hair quickly before going back out into the living room.

Damien was having his second drink in his hand, while Jackie's was waiting on the counter of the bar for her to drink. He looks to see her looking just gorgeous in the night gown. He can't wait to suck on those nipples and her pussy.

"Don't you look beautiful tonight Jackie!" He walked over to her at the bar as she was sipping her Scotch and downing it quickly to feel it in her throat, chest and hopefully her pussy. After she was done with the drink. Damien took hold of her to place her against the wall near the bar and went to pull out her nipples from the top part of the night gown.

"Jesus Damien! You really know how to please a woman with sucking my nipples." Jackie said with his fingers pulling her nipples further before telling her that he was going to bite them as well.

And before she knew it, she was squirming with the pain/pleasure coming from Damien biting, licking and sucking hard. "Does you're husband do this for you with the biting?"

"Sometimes when he's home. A lot of times he's on the road for work picking up new sponsors and clients for Communications Network. He is supposed to be home sometime tomorrow with my day off from filming as yours. No doubt you're wife will want all of you in bed to make her happy?"

"Yes! Indeed Jackie. Like I am going to do to you're dripping pussy." As he places his hand onto her pussy and two fingers inside of her wet center. She was already starting to moan when he placed another deep inside to stimulate her G- Spot.

Her pussy was quivering and throbbing for which he was able to feel. "OMG!" Jackie said with her head moving back and forth from his fingers inside. If he keeps it up she was going to cum all over his fingers. "Damn! I am cumming Damien." She responds with Damien having a wide smirk on his face.

"Now I will move you to the couch to have my mouth and tongue eating you're dripping pussy." He slightly pulls her off the wall with her wetness reaching the grey rug.

And with-in moments Damien had her long legs opened wide to have his face very close to her opening. She was able to feel the breath of his hitting her opening and clit with the hood very pronounced.

It was at this time that he started to lap up her pussy juices to have her crying out from the pleasure her nerve endings on fire!


	15. Chapter 15

She wasn't able to take any more with her pussy over sensitive. Especially with her clit throbbing and Damien sucking it hard to have the woman cry out as her juices started to drip out of her again and this time so much more powerful.

Her feet, legs and other parts of her body was having spasms from her strong orgasm. Damien was enjoying himself with his mouth and tongue currently now deep inside her pussy fucking her. "OMG! It's too much Damien. Please let me breath a few moments to gather up my self." She made the request with breathing hard from the orgasm wiping her out and her pussy throbbing and pulsating.

He was able to see it pulsating along with his hand covering her entire sex. He was hard as a jack hammer ready to fuck her before ending the evening. He has a wife at home waiting for him. "Are you ready to be fucked hard Jackie?"

She didn't have to answer with giving his answer with the shake of her head. "I need you on the table for where I can fuck you very easy." He helps her off the floor to head on over to the table with her head to lean over the table with taking one of the middle leafs out in order for her to lean over.

Damien opened her legs wider in order for him to fuck her hard, while taking hold of her nipples to pull them while fucking her. She didn't need anything to juice up her insides and clit. He goes to stretch her with his wide enormous cock into her dripping pussy.

He was able to place his entire cock inside hitting up against her cervix. She had to take in deep breaths with the pain shooting from her nipples being pulled. Both of them were between his thumb and forefinger to have her crying out. It was almost like being tortured from one of those porn flicks. She was moaning as well with each and every stroke coming out and back inside to have her cervix continuing to be hit by a jack hammer.

"Jesus! This time it hurt. Are you trying to get inside my womb?" She said loudly with seeing him with those lust eyes saying that he was trying. "OH, DEAR GOD!"

He pulls and tugs a few more times on her swollen nipples and very red. Afterwards he let go to rub her dripping clit while trying to get her to cum once more. He was just about ready to come himself as he hears her moaning loudly with her clit being rubbed hard. She was on the verge when all of a sudden her entire body had a spasm from her massive orgasm to hurt and a ton of the white creamy substance came out of her.

Damien took his fingers to rub the cum all over her nipples while his cock exploded as he pulled out and sprayed his as well on her nipples and other parts of the body. The both of them were now totally exhausted.


	16. Chapter 16

Meanwhile at the loft. Castle went to check on his wife in the bedroom after making sure that everyone would be sleeping and they were. This would give him the chance to wake his wife with his hand inside her panties. She kept on giving him the signal that she was very much interested in wanting sex with her husband.

Taking off his shorts and black tee shirt. Afterwards he locks the bedroom door so that no one would be able to interrupt them during the course of the sex. He gets under the blankets to be laying with his hand over her body. While his other hand went inside his wife's panties to begin playing with her pussy and clit. She was half awake when he placed two fingers inside her to test her wetness.

"Jesus Rick! What a way to wake from the sleep." Kate said in a sleepy tone and turning onto her back so that he can continue to explore her wet core and pulling his fingers out to taste in his mouth.

"Yummy! You're good and ready to have my mouth and tongue in you're wet pussy." Castle said with his usual smirk with pulling off the blankets and pulling off her white panties. While getting himself position at her wet opening. He lifted her night shirt off as well so that he can suck her pebbles at some point.

After that he went down with his face, tongue and mouth lapped up her wetness all around her throbbing pussy. He was able to feel it quivering with the clit in his mouth between his teeth to have her jumping off the bed with her nerves on fire.

He kept up the pressure on her clit until she cum all over his face from the orgasm. She was shaking like a leaf with her legs having a spasm. She needed to breath a little. However with Castle, he placed two fingers inside her opening to feel for her G-spot.

"OMG! I am cumming again........." She cried out as Castle fingers kept it up with the pressure inside and the white creamy substance kept coming out of her quivering pussy. Afterwards Castle pulled out to take and pull hard on her throbbing clit to have her squirming all over the bed.

He wasn't done with her when he tells her to sit on his cock while taking hold of her pebble nipples with his teeth and biting to have her crying out from the pain and pleasure.

"I am going to make you cum several more times with my cock inside your dripping pussy." She was able to get even more excited with her dripping even further inside. She was able to take all nine inches of his cock to be up against her cervix and maybe trying for the womb to be painful at first.

"Damn!" She says with Castle pounding up into her further to hit and miss with the cervix. He pulls her pebbles again and one again he bites down on the right before switching over to the other.

He stopped with throwing her off his cock to have her doggie style so that he can fuck her from behind. One of her favors. He was so hard at this point that it was hurting in his balls and his member. He needed his release very badly...And why he pounded into her dripping pussy until he cums. She wasn't able to keep up with him. He held onto her cheeks with continuing to pound and even getting into her womb a few times to have her crying out. It hurt this time!

However Castle was able to cum with a few more strokes as his energy levels slowed to a crawl....


	17. Chapter 17

After resting a few moments after his orgasm with his wife Kate in bed. He was still interested in eating her again with the prime pussy in his mouth. He wanted to find out on whether she was up for it with more cumming caused by Castle.

She was on her back as he had asked. She wanted more of his tongue and mouth on her still dripping pussy. She was tired, but her sexual drive was moving in full gear. She opened her legs wider for him to get down to business.

She was ready as ever. As Castle lapped up all of her juices dripping still out of her throbbing clit and pussy. She was loving every second of his long tongue moving into her opening as if she was being fucked. She wasn't able to described the sensation with his tongue inside her pussy pulsating. Beckett decided to grab Castle's hair with her one hand to keep up the pressure inside.

She was moaning loudly once again with Castle now with his teeth having her clit between them and pulling and biting. She wasn't able to take much more before she cum again with the white sticky substance pouring out of her and the muscles shaking with convulsions.

"OMG! Castle please more biting of my clit." She said with being a gluten for punishment for when it comes to her throbbing pussy. He does it again with biting down to feel the throbbing clit pulsating between his teeth. She was buckling once again with another strong orgasm wracking her body.

He stopped to cover his body with hers to start suckling her pebble nipples and biting them as well to have the woman jump underneath him. She was so wet that the sheets on the bed would need to be changed once they were done.

Squeezing them as well in both of his hands before taking one of them again and biting down hard to have her cry out from the pain sensation going through her entire body. And during this time Castle's cock was rock solid. He placed the tip of his hard member at the entrance of her pussy and pushed in with stretching her once again and having her feel all of a sudden full inside and being up against her cervix.

"I am going to fuck you're brains out once again Kate." Castle said with pounding into her with holding onto her legs wider in order for her to feel every inch of him. She was making all types of noises with each and every stroke he makes into her dripping pussy.

She was raising her hips in order to match him with his speed pounding in and out of her to have her squirming. He was able to hit into her womb once to hurt some what to have Kate cry out. This was the second time tonight he was able to reach into her womb and for which was painful with his cock.

Once more he hits her cervix to have her jumping off the walls with the sensation. However he was very close once more with his orgasm taking a few more strokes. In spite the fact that his wife had already cum with the white substance still seeping out with every time he pulls out. His last stroke finally brought on his orgasm to finally wiped him out for the night.


	18. Chapter 18

Once Damien had left for the evening. Jackie had went to check her text messages on her cell-phone. Only to find out that her husband Derrick would be home tonight from his three day conference with his communications company.

She was actually surprised when he walked into the apartment complex happy to see his wife. She ran up to him in her very sexy lingerie that had his eyes popping out. "Welcome home, sweetie. I love you and missed your beautiful body and cock." She goes to grab his crotch through his grey pants.

"Jesus Jackie!Watch with the merchandise or else I won't be able to fuck you soon." He says with a mock smirk on his face and taking her into his arms to give a very emotional, bruising kiss. However his hands started to roam with placing both of his hands into her panties to feel her wetness inside.

"OMG! I missed this a great deal Derrick. And before you start questioning me about the past few days. Damien didn't do this to me nor any of the other actors. Yes, he did fuck me tonight here in the apartment only to leave thirty minutes before my darling husband arrived. Now please rub my pussy further!" She cries out as two fingers finds it way inside her very wet opening before moving her towards against the wall.

He loves fucking his wife Jackie against this particular wall making it interesting to have hard sex.

He continued with taking off the top part of her lingerie to exposed her beautiful breast and nipples. While his hand was busy inside her panties. He takes one of the nipples to begin sucking and biting to make her even wetter.

Her nipples were already swollen and tender from Damien and during the filming at the park the past few days, along with her pussy.

"I see your beautiful nipples are very tender, red and swollen. I am going to make them even more swollen with biting you're hard nipples." He bites down on the right hard nipple and having her crying out loud from the pain sensation shooting through her entire body and straight to her wet core.

"Sweet Jesus! It hurts like hell Derrick. Please bite the other harder. I want you to do the same with my clit as well." She says with opening his pants to play with his cock from inside his boxers. He loves it when she does things like this to him. He even loves it when she starts sucking his ass with placing her tongue inside. Not too many woman like doing things like this. Thinking it's a dirty part of sex.....

He once again bites her other nipple to make it bleed a little and for which he was sucking it up into his mouth. Pulling down her panties and taking them off and having his wife remove her hand. He takes off his clothing and dropping them to the side to lift her leg and placing it high onto his shoulder to promptly placed his very hard, width cock into her dripping pussy to have her moan out loud from the sudden intrusion of his cock deep inside and up against her cervix. "Maybe tonight sweetie, I might try reaching into you're womb for a change of pace. I know it's going to hurt a little once I enter inside the womb." He says as with watching his wife take in a deep breath to be ready for it.


	19. Chapter 19

Derrick has been staying rock solid hard with his cock. And his wife was loving every second of it. Even though with the rough sex can hurt with going to the extreme.

Every part of her body was hurting right now with her nipples and pussy. He's not as yet forced the issue with the anal sex or else she would really be into trouble. Thank god Damien at the park wasn't into the very hard rough stuff. Even though on film with the eyes of the cameramen, it was bad enough to the naked eye.

His cock moved back into her dripping pussy. While her legs were opened wider and being held by him. She was waiting for the first blow with his extremely hard cock. She is a very lucky woman to be married to a man like Derrick. Sexually she has no problems in that particular department.

He pulled out to head back inside at a slow pace with every inch of him. She was thinking to herself as to why after he made a big deal over the subject.

But then at this particular moment she feels the pain in her womb. He was able to hit that area quickly with one of his strokes with his very hard member.

"OMG! That hurt Derrick. Can you please take it easy with the rest of the night?" She begged with a hint of a smile and a smirk that her husband knew that she was kidding.

"I will baby." He said with taking his cock out to have the tip rub against her clit to drive her plainly crazy with a quick orgasm to wipe her out for now. Seeing the creamy substance dripping out. He decided to lap it up with his tongue to have Jackie squirming once again.

He loved it every second of playing around with his wife's pussy. He was crazy for when it came to sex and sucking her pussy. When he had met her a few years ago. There first date was hotter than a pistol. In spite the fact at first Jackie was scared to have sex on the first date.

After going out together shopping, dinner and a movie house to see Harrison Ford with a revival of some of his older films as with Star Wars. Afterwards he asked on whether she would love to come to his apartment complex to have a few drinks.

However as it turned out. The both of them had gotten drunk and wound up in his bed for several hours having rough unprotected sex. Though at the time she was on the pill and other devices to help prevent pregnancy.

And ever since that time. They are still a hot couple and very much in love with each other.....


	20. Chapter 20

Using his tongue lightly on the edge of her clit. Jackie was holding onto the sides to help with the pressure pushing her over the edge.

And in the mean time. Derrick was watching her facial expression from the pleasure he was giving. Even though he didn't want anything in return. However Jackie would be waiting to make her move on him to get back at him.

She had brought a cock ring a few weeks back at the shop at the mall after she was done with filming. She loves it when she would be able to use it to make his cock bigger and stretch her further. She had this in the dresser draw hiding from his prying eyes.

However with him away from the past few days. He had no idea what she was doing just prior to starting up filming at night. He stopped all of a sudden with his tongue. He needed to take a bathroom break. This gave her the chance to make her move on him.

When he had come back. Jackie wasn't on the couch, he was caught from behind with being pushed back onto the couch for where she went to sit on top of his legs.

"What do you think you're doing Jackie?" He asked with being slightly out of breath wondering what was on her mind.

"I have a little surprise my dear husband. Pay back is a bitch at this point Derrick. I am going to put this cock ring on your beautiful cock to make hit bigger and stretch my dripping pussy to your hearts delight." She places the ring onto him and seeing a slight smirk on his face.

"You're a real devil at times for when it comes to me and my little friend here." He points to his cock.

She brings her pussy up to his face to sit for a few moments for his tongue to do its job. Since it's going to take a few moments before the changes take effect with placing the cock ring on him.

Taking in a deep breath into his lungs. She placed her entire pussy onto him to begin using his tongue with the very sensitive clit and folds.

She was sucking in wind with each and every time his mouth takes hold of her clit and begins to suck and pull on it. She was already red, swollen and tender from his early tonguing and mouth worth.

She needed to squeeze her nipples to relieve some of the sexual pressure inside her breasts. She cried out when she pulled a little too hard and with-in moments she gushed into his mouth and for which he lapped up with his tongue.


	21. Chapter 21

Derrick had to asked on how she was doing after hearing she cried out after pulling her nipples a little too hard. "Are you all right?" He came up for air to asked the question after licking her with earnest.

"Fine! It's what I get for being a smart ass with pulling too hard with my own nipples. " She said with looking at his cock now being swelled with the cock ring. It was now time to fuck her hard that she likes a great deal.

Derrick took the hint with looking down and feeling the pressure building with his cock. He placed the tip at her entrance and pushed in hard to have her cry out at first until her muscles were able to adjust to the bigger width of his penis from the cock ring.

He was up against her cervix and would be trying to enter her womb with working the muscles further. She knew what he was trying to do. However she told him to stop it from making her hurt further.

This time he listened to his wife. He continued on with the normal sexual activity inside her pussy. Since they were working to have a baby. It wasn't a good thing to be hurt inside the womb and make it hard for her to conceive.

Since the pressure inside his cock was enormous. He came quickly inside her without having herself the chance to cum as well. He was breathing hard once he cum deep inside. He was tired and needed to rest after a long few days with the work conference and Jackie finishing up the three days of filming.

*********************************************************************************************************

Later for Richard Castle in the bedroom

He woke from a dream he had about Loksat. Why all of a sudden he was dreaming about the man that is dead. He doesn't wish to say a word to his wife Kate for which brings up bad memories for the both of them after almost dying in the loft from being shot by him.

He needed to get up the throw some cold water onto his face and than into the kitchen for a drink. He might head for his office to write. Since he's not able to fall back asleep right now.

When he had gotten up from his side of the bed. His wife was sleeping on her stomach and didn't even stir at all with her husband leaving.

He went into his office to write after drinking a small glass of orange juice and toast with margarine. Once he turned on his lap top he would need to check his email having a feeling he had messages. He did with two of them from Gina and and two from Martha letting him know that she is just fine. She is going to be coming back to the states in a week or two with the play going on hiatus for a month. It's going to give her a chance to see all of her family.

Even though Jackson Hunt and Beckett's father have been visiting her the past few months while in England.

After he was finished reading. He settled down into his writing on a new section for Devil's Advocate a big hit with the public.....


	22. Chapter 22

It was the next morning for Richard Castle. He had fallen asleep on the couch in his office. As Kate came in to wake him with a friend of his came to visit. Castle was grumpy when he had gotten up to splash some cold water onto his face from the small basin in the portable bathroom.

"Who is it by chance Kate?" He asked with wiping his face dry from the small white towel.

"It's Sergeant Anthony Janeway wishing to speak with you, Rick. He's waiting in the living room waiting for you." She said with walking out with him following behind.

Janeway gets up from the couch to greet Castle looking like a real mess to his eyes. "What happened to you, Castle?" He asked with giving him a brief hug.

"All night writing session. I only fell asleep two hours ago and fell dead onto the couch inside my office. What's up Castle with Donny and the loan shark Tony Gallo?" Janeway asked the question since he did help him out with the case. Even though afterwards he hasn't heard a word about what happened.

"Donny has been released from the hospital with help from a therapist to talk about his experience. As for Tony Gallo and his associates. All of them have been arrested and awaiting a hearing from the judge in a few weeks I believe." Castle replied with the information he knew for his friend.

"And what happens if the judge decides to give Gallo a short sentence? There is a possible chance that he might go after Donny for talking to the authorities."

"I hope not! And besides Donny has asked for the Witness Protection Program and has been granted. My wife tells me he's some where in Arizona with the best protected safe house in the United States." Castle announced. He just hope with the information that his loft has been bugged. In spite the fact he hasn't given an location to where he's staying.

"Thank god, Castle. Donny deserves to be happy with his life after what those bastards had done to him in that warehouse." Janeway replied with Castle making him a drink before leaving. However with the three kids being taken care of by Andrea. He's going to be able to get a few hours sleep he hopes without being bothered.


	23. Chapter 23

After Janeway had left the loft. In spite the fact he needed to sleep. He told Kate that he was going to check the loft for any bugs for recording and video devices throughout the place. The last time he had checked was six months ago to have a clean sweep with the bugs.

Hopefully this time as well he won't be finding any as well. Taking out the debugging device from his office. He started with his office to be cleaned as with the nursery turned into a normal bedroom with the twins Lily and Jake having bunk beds with Lily on the bottom and Jake on top.

He moved out of the bedroom to head for the kitchen to be cleaned. However when he reached his bedroom with his wife having left for work. He found a small video recorder in the main bathroom hiding in the light fixture. He brought it down to be examine by him before bringing into the 12th precinct in a few hours.

However right now he was in need of sleep before bringing it to sergeant Esposito and Detective Kevin Ryan to find out just where it might of come from. He didn't need a new enemy to mess him up as with his family and friends.

*****************************************************************************************************

Director Angelo Winters and the producer were going over the next few days of scenes for the porn movie "Intimate Strangers." Jackie and Damien would be in attendance, even though today they would be doing internal scenes with other actors and actresses.

So far their budget has been on time with not spending extras. The film company needs the film to be done in two months before being released to the internet and other sources to the porn audience.

Angelo was tired today after spending time with his wife to be and pregnant. As for Gloria, she stayed in bed with an exhausting evening sexually and physically overall.

****************************************************************************

After checking in with Martha and the three kids staying at her apartment complex in Manhattan. Castle was only able to sleep two hours with taking a hot shower to wake him up and clean his body. He was more interested in wanting to find out about the bug in his main bathroom.

He will say something to his wife in her office once he arrives. Otherwise he needed to have the two detectives to work on it for him before heading back to the loft.

"Are you serious Rick? I can't believe it that someone is out to keep an eye out on us. It could just be anyone of the past few years the precinct had arrested." Beckett says with hitting the desk with her fist and Castle checking to see on whether she had done any damage to it.

"You're fine Kate. Try to be careful next time with using your fist to hit against the table of yours!" Castle says with a slight smirk on his face.

"I will try babe! Now take that device you found and give it to Esposito in the computer room currently." She said with moving out from around her desk to speak to one of her officers in the back. While Castle left for the computer room....


	24. Chapter 24

Castle walked into the computer room with Epsosito lifting his head up from the computer terminal. He was checking into the video/voice recorder that was found in his bathroom. He had found a name of the company on the inside of the device. 

The detectives had gone to work once Castle had given it to them and it seem they had found something for the mystery writer. "Bro, we have something for you from that device being found inside your loft." Esposito announced with Ryan walking over to him with the device in his right hand.

"It's from a company Crystal electronics in the Bronx. And it shows the invoice on the website that it was purchase by a Senator John Albright of Albany, New York. Do you happened to know him at all Castle?" Ryan asked the important question with Esposito printing up the invoice from the website.

"I know of him only from the news broadcasts. Recent report was the fact that he used to work against Senator Bracken in Washington, D.C. over certain spending budgets for the U.S. government. Otherwise that is it on the Senator. As to why he would be bugging my loft is beyond me gentlemen." Castle said with a slight lump in his throat with the recent development of the bug that was found.

"Should we continue to investigate it further bro?" Esposito asked with taking a look at Senator Albright's profile on official web site for the senate. "This man has an impressive profile with being in the senate the last ten years with the public voting him in with every term."

"See what you're able to come up with his back ground and where he is connected further with the Bracken organization."

Castle said with his stomach now bothering him from nerves and the talk of Senator Bracken in spite the fact he's dead.

"We will get right on it Castle. Where are you going to be if and when we come up with further information later?" Kevin Ryan asked with heading out to go over to his station and work further with making phone calls to some of his sources on the street.

"Home, writing Ryan. If anything comes up call me on my cell-phone. Ok?" Castle responded with leaving the computer room to head for the elevator instead of talking to his wife once again. She already has her hands full both here at the precinct and at home with the three kids.


	25. Chapter 25

Albany, New York

Office of Senator John Albright

Senator Albright was just about getting ready to leave for the day. After reading the minutes of the Senate meeting in Washington, D.C. He had already sent in a proxy vote with a yes answer to add funding for the major highways needing fixing and other departments throughout the states.

So far the U.S. government after opening up with President Trump signing the bill. Senator Albright was against the shutdown and he had given his peace of mind to the president in the Oval office.

He was getting up from his seat when his phone started to ring. Looking at the calling I.D., it was from his man in New York City for the Babel electronic company in the Bronx having to be one of the owners.

He picked up the phone to speak with Charlas Enright having placed the bug inside the loft of Richard Castle three months ago.

"What's the word Enright?" Albright said over the phone. There was a lot of noise in the back ground with being inside the warehouse of the electronic company.

"The bug in the loft is working out quite well senator. Even though Castle found the one inside the bathroom. He won't be able to find the other in spite the fact he used a device to look for bugging equipment." He said from the warehouse office. He will need to close the door with all of the noise going on with the fork lifts moving equipment around for storage.

"Have you been able to find out anything as yet Charlas?" He asked with wanting to know about Castle's work with the 12th precinct as an consultant.

"Nothing at this time. However I have my sources out on the street digging into Castle's past and Senator Bracken." Enright announced making the senator very nervous for when he mentions the name Bracken every time.


	26. Chapter 26

"See that you do Enright! I don't need any loose ends at this time. When Senator Bracken was alive. He did me wrong in many ways, as with what he was doing to Kate Beckett and Richard Castle." He said over the phone as he rumbles.

"As I said, I have my sources on the streets. Unless you get someone with paying them a great deal of money to go after Castle." Enright announced with the idea and hearing Senator Albright sighing over the phone loudly.

"I will think about it. Now I need to end this now with the time getting late. Its been a long day for me and I need to get into the shower. " He hangs up to get up and head on over to the coat rack and placing his heavy black jacket with the cold outside dropping further and with a slight chance of snow. He would be driving himself since his driver left early to go on home as well. *************************************************************************************************** Sergeant William Anderson and Lt. Jose Alverez were given the job of checking further into Senator Albright and his Crystals Electronics company in the Bronx. They decided to drive on over to the company and investigate it further with orders from Captain Kate Beckett. Currently the company was about to be closing soon. Normal business hours are from 8 to 5 p.m. four days a week. How they make money to survive was beyond Lt. Jose Alverez and his thinking? They will try and break it with a pick lock device to get inside. Since there weren't any security and from what they can tell the security systems were shut off. Even Sergeant William Anderson wasn't able to understand this fact at all. It was going to be a piece of cake getting inside and checking their computer files.

Lt. Alverez had the lock pick in his hand while getting ready to use it. Sergeant Anderson was keeping an eye out in case one of the employees had come back.

"It's going to take a moment Anderson." He says with working the lock with the instrument in his hand.

Anderson was shaking his head when the door opened a moment later. "Amazing!" He says with holding onto his weapon tighter. He doesn't need to be using it at this time. They didn't bother turning on the lights but rather using the small flash lights from their pockets....


	27. Chapter 27

Once they were inside the building. They started to look for a office having a computer terminal. There wasn't a sole inside the place with everyone leaving earlier.

There wasn't anything on the first floor accept merchandise in containers. They decided to take the stairs to the second floor with using the flash lights in front of them to see. They were able to luck out with finding the office that was locked.

Even though they were able to get inside very easy. There were three security cameras inside that were turned off to be strange. However Lt. Alverez started to work on the computer terminal with bringing up the main window with the files.

Using a security password he was able to tap into a file title payments. He didn't bother to take a look. He took out a small file to down load onto it and look at it later on his terminal at work or home.

"Is there anything else Jose?" Anderson asked with feeling some what nervous about the entire situation.

"I don't see anything else. Lets get the hell out of here and see what is on the file." Lt. Alerez said with placing the file into his pocket and removing the password and shutting down the computer terminal.

******************************************************************************************************

An hour later back at the 12th precinct very late....

Captain Jose Anderson was standing behind Lt. Alverez sitting at his computer uploading the file and the directory. Sergeant Anderson was very anxious as with the Captain taking in deep short breaths into his lungs.

Up on the screen was latest payments to clients and including Senator Albright for services rendered. Listing for the type of services.

"I can't believe this. We have them for murder, extortion and four other charges." Captain Anderson replied even though it did list the work that was done in Castle's loft with placing the two bugs.

"I thought Castle had told us that he removed the one bug. It would seem there is another and we need to advise Castle of this fact." Lt. Alverez says with Sergeant William Anderson to get on his cell-phone to call Richard Castle even though it's late.


	28. Chapter 28

Richard Castle was at home when the phone call from his son-in-law came in. He was sitting on the floor in the living room with his wife having popcorn watching a sci fi movie Plan Nine from Outer Space. While the three kids were with his mother in Manhattan at her apartment.

"It's William. I wonder on whether they were able to find anything?" He says to Kate in the living room. "Castle! Did you find anything of interest William?"

"We sure did Rick. It would seem that Senator Albright has been receiving payments and had ordered two bugs to be placed inside the loft. Didn't you tell me that only bug was found ?"

"I did. So what you're telling me is the fact there is another inside the loft?" He gets up from the floor to stand and sit on the edge of the couch to continue speaking with his son-in-law.

"Correct." He says to Castle. "You will need to check your loft once again with the bugging devices. Or if you want, we can use the ones here at the precinct that has a better range of picking up video/recording devices." He says with his partner listening into the conversation.

"Bring the ones from the precinct William. At least this way, we will be able to find it easier unlike the first time around." 

Meanwhile Lt. Alverez headed for the back for where all the equipment is located. He will have night watch commander Captain Jose Anderson to sign off on the precinct equipment.

Ten minutes later after the Captain had signed the paperwork. The both of them were off and running heading for the loft to check for further bugging devices.


	29. Chapter 29

Walking out of the elevator on Castle's floor. Both William and Jose were worried that they will probably find the bug inside. "I wonder what this latest will do to Kate and Castle with finding the bug?" Lt. Alverez says to his partner and Castle's son-in-law.

"I have no idea Jose. They had a hard time for when Bracken was alive. No doubt Castle is going to go on one of his crusades to go after the senator in Albany, New York. And we will need to go along with him to try and stop what the senator is trying to do in the first place." William said before reaching the door of the loft and carrying the equipment.

William knocked on the door with Castle opening it to let them in. It was very quiet inside with the three kids staying with Martha at her Manhattan apartment. "We have the proper equipment to check the entire loft. I suggest Dad that you stay out of our way!" He ordered even though Castle really didn't like his tone.

Lt. Alverez set up the equipment together with two devices. The both of them will start at the top on the third floor and work down to the first level. Beckett didn't say a word with sitting in the kitchen drinking tea, while Castle was nervous and needed to head for his office to write for now.

After some time spending on the third and second floor. Lt. Alverez and William came down to start with the first floor. They decided to start in the kitchen area for where Beckett was sitting. And right away both devices started to beep.

"Did you see that Sergeant?" Alverez said with pointing the device on the two nozzles on the oven. 

She came over to see what was going on when Jose pointed the tip of the device on the two black nozzles. "I just don't believe this?" She said with anger in her tone. "I don't even know how Castle was able to miss this the first time around?" 

"It's possible that the type of device he has wouldn't be able to pick it up." William said to Kate looking concern in her features.

"We need to do something about it with bringing in the senator for questioning. I will call the regional F.B.I. office in Albany and explain the situation to them that we have the evidence against him. No doubt they will probably be wanting a team from the 12th precinct to show them." Beckett said with asking the two to let Castle know about the two bugs.


	30. Chapter 30

Captain Kate Beckett was pissed. Politics was getting in the way of her conversation with director Donald Benjamin of the regional office of Albany, New York.

"As I told you, Captain Beckett. Taking in the senator for questioning is going to be a tricky situation. However since your people have the evidence. I will make my decision on this account. All right I will put together a team of agents to look for the Senator and bring him in and fly the suspect down to New York City to be question by your precinct."

"Thank you sir. I will be sure to treat your agents with total respect and give them information that we have on hand and including what was found on the computer." She said over the phone.

"I will call your night watch commander on when we are able to take the senator into custody. If you don't hear from me, it will probably be some time tomorrow on whether he was able to be taken into custody. Good night Captain." He replies with hanging up and opening up another channel to contact agent Willis on the fourth floor in his office. It was going to be interesting on just how many agents will be going out to look for the senator at this late hour.

Agent Willis was getting an earful from his boss. He looked on the roster on how many agents were in the building at the moment and found that eight were and three others were out in the field working on other cases. He told the director that he has eight plus himself to head out towards the senator's address or office.

"Excellent agent Willis! I like to see results with me being in the hot seat right now." He announced in a loud tone with his demeanor.

"I will see what we can do sir. Senator Albright is a very powerful man here in Albany and across the country." He says with a lump in his throat and thinking about the what can happen in the near future.

"How I do know that agent Willis. Just go out and make sure you and the other agents do their jobs. Understand?" He ordered in a tone that agent Willis has never heard before.


	31. Chapter 31

Albany, New York

 

Five F.B.I. agents had gone to Senator John Albright's home some 15 minutes away from his office. While the rest of the agents went to his office just to be on the safe side. It was midnight when the agents arrived parking on the side of his home. There were no security fences for which they were lucky.

There were lights on inside the house. So they were assuming that the senator might be up this late. Agent Greenspan and his agents behind him pulling out their weapons just in case.

They walked up the six steps to reach the door and ringing the door bell. It was a moment later when a older man answered the door. "Yes, how can I help you gentlemen? I am senator Albright what is going on?"

"I am agent Greenspan of the F.B.I., we are here to arrest you and bring you back to New York City for questioning. You will be able to call your lawyer and have him meet you at the 12th precinct in New York City. All charges will be explained to you with your lawyer attending." He shows his badge along with pulling out his cuffs from his back pocket. He gives the order to have the agents to check the rest of the house.

"There is no one else in the house accept myself agent Greenspan. I will go with you willingly. Do you mine we go back inside in order for me to call my lawyer?" He asked with Greenspan bringing him inside and into the living room.

*************************************

"Jack, I really don't know what is going on. I should find out when I get to the precinct. No doubt they will be taking me to the airport. I suggest you take your private plane and meet me there. I have no idea when I will be arriving. Since they haven't given me any details."

"All right I will call the pilot and have him get everything ready before my arrival at the airfield. Do you happen to know on whether there is going to be any type of bail?" Lawyer Jack Meadows asked with working for the senator a long time as his friend and lawyer.

"I have no idea Jack. I would assume there would be depending on what the judge has to say. Listen I need to hang up they are getting ready to leave now. See you soon my friend." He hangs up the phone to place it back into its slot.

Agent Greenspan has his agents to close up the house and the lights before heading for their vehicles. He had called the other team to let them know they have the senator and will be driving on over to the airport. They had reserved tickets that the director had placed the call to the reservation booth.


	32. Chapter 32

Lawyer Jack Franklin was able to contact the pilot to have him meet him at the air field in spite the fact it was late.

Pilot Hansen Delikat wasn't exactly happy to be flying this late. He would have to call the tower and let them know his flight destination. Taking a few moments with getting settled with the tower and checking all of his instruments.

"Mr. Franklin, we are ready to take off. I suggest you check your seat belt one last time before we take off." He ordered with taking a deep breath and a sip of his water bottle from the cup holder.

"Nice and tight Delikat." He said with settling into his seat and relaxed with feeling the plane move down the air field run way. He was able to hear the pilot talking to the tower before getting off the ground and high enough to start moving towards New York City to take two hours.

It would be the same for Senator Albright and the agents from the F.B.I. They were able to get onto the American Airlines flight heading for JFK airport and than a drive to the 12th precinct. Agent Greenspan would be sitting next to the senator with his cuffs in front of him now. He had fallen asleep in his seat, while Greenspan asked another agent to watch him while heading for the bathroom in the back.

***************************************************************************************************

The next morning at the studio. Producer Angelo was coming in early with the rest of his production team to set up scenes with Damien, Jackie and others. These scenes were added to the script with all actors being advised to come in and rehearse the scenes before filming later in the afternoon.

Damien walked into the lot after a few days off from shooting. He's been feeling tired with his wife Susan with the pregnancy feeling horny. And he didn't wish to disappoint her at all. So he gave into her sexual cravings.

He saw Jackie going over her scenes before heading over to make up. She looks up to see Damien walking over to her. "How's it going Damien?" She asked with looking at the page once again.

"I am fine. But it seems your having an issue with the additional script pages?" He asked with concern in his tone.

"I just can't believe there are more of the rape scenes Damien. And this time it will show that the character will get hurt this time. In spite the fact she fights back until her strength gives out."

"I read it Jackie. If you will read further down. I will come to your rescue in spite the fact that at first I have a hard time trying to get the three off you. I would be knocked down as well with getting punched in the face and groin."

"OUCH!" She exclaims with Damien explaining further of the scenes.


	33. Chapter 33

Sometime later on the lot and the set that was going to be used for the filming of Intimate Strangers. Producer Angelo and his director were getting ready to shoot the scenes. It was going to be intense with everyone involved.

Jackie was nervous knowing what was expected with the scenes. She was sitting on the bed with the bedroom door closed. There will be two men having broken in from the downstairs window. While Damien would be on the way back from work to check up on her.

"All right everyone lets start up the filming. Everyone into place pleased!" Angelo ordered with checking all of the cameramen into position. "ACTION!" He said....

Downstairs the cameramen were following the two breaking the window with ease and getting inside with catching a flower vase before falling onto the rug. Meanwhile upstairs Jackie was listening to music laying down on the bed in her bathrobe relaxing.

She wasn't able to hear anything other than the loud music of Lady Gaga. One of her favorites during the past few years.

All of a sudden the door opens up with two strange men with two small hand guns in their hands came over to Jackie having to started to scream. They were on top of her before she knew it. She was trying to fight them only to have them pull off her robe and exposing her entire body.

"Get the hell off me!" She said with trying to use her legs to push them away. Only this time she was punched in the face by the black man, and the white man trying to grope at her breasts and other parts of her body.

The side of her face was burning in pain from the punch. She knew that the punch into her face would hurt. She just never expected to hurt all this much....

The black man pulled opened her legs in order for his face would be able to rape her with pulling out his already hard cock. She was fighting really hard when she felt the intrusion into her very dry vagina and hurting a great deal....

The black man went to start sucking her breasts very hard and painful with each one before going to bite them. She screamed out as loud as she could....However the man's cock was deep inside her now with lifting and opening her legs further in order to deepened the fucking up against her cervix.

And during all this time...Outside Damien was pulling up in his car. Once he was outside of his vehicle and moving up the steps. However he saw the broken window and was wondering what the hell was going on when he heard a scream from inside the house. He had his set of keys given to him months ago by her. He was going to be very careful with entering inside thinking that someone might of broken in and was doing harm to Jackie.

Damien had his own small hand gun that he always keeps with him at all times for occasions like these. Taking it out from his back pocket and checking the barrel inside. He needed to make sure there were enough bullets to fire just in case.

He heard voices coming from her bedroom as he ran in with his gun firing at the black man and having him fall off the bed, while the other man was caught off guard as he pulled out his cock from the woman and tried to grabbed his gun.

However Damien fired to hit the white man into his chest and falling onto the rug. He ran to check on Jackie to see on whether she was all right. By the look of her face. He needed to call for an ambulance, along with the police as he pulled out his cell-phone.

"CUT! PRINT! Excellent work everyone. We need medical to check on Jackie and see on whether she is really hurt bad." Angelo said with talking to the director as he was calling for the doctor on staff....


	34. Chapter 34

Jackie moved quickly to her dressing room having to be shaking like a leaf. Those scenes were just too intense for her totally. She needed to sit down and try to relax with asking for a cu of coffee and some fruit.

When the young woman came back with the items. She thanked her a great deal.

However Damien had noticed her mood swing and decided to head for her dressing room and check up on her. He knocked first with hearing her voice to have him go inside. She looked up from her seat with a shadowed look in her eyes.

"Are you all right Jackie?" As he takes a chair to sit in front of her and taking both of her hands having to be feeling cold to his touch. "Jesus your hands are like ice. What happened to you while we were filming?" Damien asked with great concern for his friend.

"I freaked Damien after those intense raped scenes. I need to be left alone for a little while and I will be all right." She said in a low voice just barely for her friend to hear.

"All right. I will leave you alone. Don't forget we have further filming in two hours. Do you think your going to e ready?" He asked with getting up from his seat and placing it back into place.

When he had left. She needed to call her husband Derrick and just talk with him to make herself feel better. She went to take out her cell-phone only to find that he wasn't picking up with probably in a meeting for his company. She had left a message on his voice mail in order for him to call her when ever possible.

Moments later her phone rang to have her jump out of her chair. She saw the caller I.D. to be Derrick calling back. "Are you all right Jackie? I had this awful feeling during the meeting that something might be wrong. What happened?"

"It was the intensity of the rape scenes that really upset me a great deal Derrick. Lately I haven't cut out to do these type of filming, and I am thinking about quitting and being a full time wife and try sweetie on having a baby." She said with tears falling down her face.

"What ever you decide I will support you fully on your decision. How much longer do you have with finishing up with your filming?" He asked from his office that he is the owner of the company.

"Another three hours. Damien is willing to help me out. Since he was the one to see that I was upset with following me to my dressing room." She says with getting up from her seat to head for the counter with the pitcher of water and cups. Her throat is dry all of a sudden.

"He's a good friend Jackie. And I was glad he was there for you at the time you needed to talk. Call me later or do you want me to come to the studio later to take you out to dinner?"

"Come here after your finish with your work Derrick. I am going to be looking forward to dinner. Love you.!" She stated before he ended the conversation between the both of them.


	35. Chapter 35

It was some time later after Jackie and Damien were done with the filming. Derrick was waiting for his wife in her dressing room. He was getting anxious when all of a sudden she came inside looking like she needed a friend and her husband badly.

"Feeling any better Jackie?" He asked with taking her into a tight hug for emotional support.

"Not really Derrick. I could use a dinner and some time together in bed with being off the next few days from filming. Exterior shots will be filmed the next few days with Angelo taking the second unit out to Ct and New Jersey."

"Why Jackie?" He asked with letting her go to take a good look at her face.

"It's where the Intimate Strangers story really starts out with a flash back the character is having with her rape of those guys in the park. She tells the story about her mother having been through the same thing and the second unit will follow the mother in flash backs that lead up to her rape and eventual killing in a park as well."

"Wow! It's a no wonder the studio executives think this movie is going to be a big hit." Derrick said with solace in his demeanor and having to stand up with asking his wife on whether she was ready to go out for dinner.

"Lets get the hell out of here." She said nervously in her voice.

********************************************************************************************  
Producer Angelo and his second unit were in Elizabeth, New Jersey inside a park that was very lovely for the month of March. In spite the weather having to be in the low sixties for a change instead of the cold and snow that had fallen recently.

Actress Suzanne Moore will be playing the young woman from Jackie's past her mother. Suzanne was talking to a vendor asking for two hot dogs for lunch in the mid afternoon. The park wasn't all that busy as Suzanne sat down on one of the white benches with a small can of diet coke.

She had noticed two young men walking by her with turning their heads to look at her for some odd reason. She just didn't pay any attention with finishing up her lunch for start walking again slowly towards the trees near the lake. Currently there wasn't anyone riding any of the small paddle boats for the middle of the afternoon.

She had been walking twenty minutes and she needed to sit down. when she noticed those same two men following her.

This is when she started to run as fast as she could. However those two men had caught up to her when all of a sudden she was knocked against a tree and one of them had her arms behind her back hurting like hell.

This is when Angelo had his cameramen focus on her face with the horror of what was going to happen to her.... And before she knew it. One of those men were pulling off her top and white pants to rape her. She felt her blouse being torn off as with exposing her two breasts and than her pants before being thrown to the ground.

Angelo was liking the scenes so far with his actress and actors. So far its been very intense with what the scenes require. However he will have to stop it so that they can set up further cameras for the next shots of the rape......

"CUT! PRINT EVERYONE. Lets regroup with the next couple of shots." He said with everyone taking in a deep breath.


	36. Chapter 36

Jackie was glad for the breather from the intense filming. Derrick her husband was glad to get her away from the studio. She was in a mood for a nice juicy steak before heading home to spend time with her husband.

They were walking out of the studio to head for the vehicle. She was glad in a way with the weather being nice for a change instead of being cold and snowy.

Derrick helped her into the car. When she saw Damien coming into the parking lot looking like his wife Susan. She was wondering why they were here in the first place. However Derrick didn't bother to stop to say hi to them.

Susan turned to face her husband Damien having found a parking space. Susan wanted a tour of the Porn studio with permission from the studio executives. "I wonder what that was all about with those two?" Susan asked with moving out of the vehicle and locking the door with Damien pressing the buttons.

"I don't know what is going on with her any more Susan." Damien said just as his cell-phone started to ring with his schedule now opened the next week and it also includes his job even though he really doesn't have two with all of the big contracts from N.A.S.A. and the Air Force base in Washington, D.C. and the five planes developed with special electronic parts developed by his company.

He looked at his caller I.D. to see it's Richard Castle calling. He had no idea what the mystery writer wanted of him. "This is Damien, how can I help you Mr. Castle?" He asked with the both of them sitting down one of of the black benches on the outside of the lot.

"I know your been busy with the filming. However I wanted to find out on whether your still working for the Escort service. My wife and I would like to set up a party like before Damien. We would like to have you, Andrew and three others and meet us at the Trump Towers for where I have the suite."

"Yes, I know the place. I am off the rest of the week from filming and my regular job. When would you like this to happened Castle?" He asked with Susan wanting a piece of the action in spite the fact she is four months pregnant.

"Tomorrow night. I will call the Escort service to set this up. I will be sure to have everyone paid well for the evening Damien." Castle said with turning to face his wife Kate and daughter Alexis over for a visit with William her husband on a rare day off.

"That will be find Castle. See you tomorrow night. Will your wife be a part of the evening?" He had to asked with liking the woman a great deal.

"Yes, as with Alexis, Hayley, and Jenny for which you know them all from previous outings. Take care and good night." Castle said with hanging up the call on his cell and facing two happy ladies.


	37. Chapter 37

After Damien had finished talking to Richard Castle. He told his wife that she would be able to come for the evening.

"Damien, I will be certain to be ok with everyone. I don't plan to go crazy with being four months pregnant. It's going to be a refreshing change to be involved with the Escort Service." She stated to her husband smiling.

"I need to call them and let them know I will be available tomorrow night sweetie." He pulled out his cell-phone to bring up the Escort Service number. It was going to be a great deal of fun tomorrow evening with customers that are all beautiful and sexy as hell....

****************************************************************************************************

Derrick and Jackie had arrived home after a rough time of it. Even though today the second unit was away doing flashbacks involving the Intimate Strangers film. There was a a lot riding on it with all of the studio executives.

Walking inside the apartment complex. Derrick had asked on whether she would be interested in a drink to relax. "Please Derrick. It sounds nice overall. I need to get out of these clothes and put on something comfortable. I will be right back sweetie and that drink to relax me." She said with a smile while she went upstairs to the master bedroom and into a sexy lingerie.

The both of them would be needing it with the sex act itself. He's been ready ever since she called him.

He was waiting on the couch with the two Whiskey's. When he saw her coming over to him in that purple, low cut lingerie. He was ready as ever with his wife coming to sit on his lap. He was foaming at the mouth with wanting to fuck her hard to no end....

"I love you Derrick. I don't care what you do to me tonight. I just want to forget all about my problems with you taking my body." She pulls off the top part of the lingerie with leaving just the panties. This is when his hand went inside to begin playing with her pussy and clit already wet.

She started to moan loudly with his fingers rubbing her swollen clit. Her head was leaning back with his actions to her body. He wanted to go down on her badly with pushing her down on the couch and pulling off her panties.

He was able to smell her arousal with taking off the purple panties. Pulling her legs wide opened, he moved into position to begin eating her with energies that he didn't know he had.

She was dripping wet with the white creamy substance as her pussy opening was letting go and onto his face and mouth. He was able to lick up every drop of her cum with his tongue making her cringe with holding onto the edge of the couch.

She was having spasms from her orgasm that was caused by her husband's mouth and tongue. She couldn't take all that much with his rock solid cock between her legs ready to enter her swiftly.


	38. Chapter 38

"Oh! Dear God! Your killing me with that thing of yours inside of me. I can feel it up against my cervix and beyond." She cried out from the intense pain of her pussy burning.

"I am not going to stop sweetie. I need to fuck you really bad and hard with all of the tension having built up in me the past few days. I love you, Jackie. Please try and relax a little while I fuck you." He said with pushing his cock in and out of her dripping pussy with having her leaning against the table.

He was able to spread her legs further being up against the table. He was able to take hold of one swelling breast with his hand and squeezing it hard to have her crying out. Afterwards he started to suck, lick and even bite it while continuing to fuck his wife.

Afterwards pulling out and turning her around to be bending over the table. He was able to lift one of the legs to enter her against from behind. While rubbing her dripping pussy with three fingers to have the woman moaning loudly....

His heart rate was rising to the point of having his blood pressure soaring through his veins. He continued with his rock solid cock buried deep inside her pussy. She was soaked to the gills with the white creamy substance from the orgasm.

Her legs were weak as she tries to balance herself better from falling. However Derrick had other ideas with placing her romp onto the edge of the table in order to fuck his wife further. It was starting to hurt with his cock throbbing and he needed to have his release as soon as possible.

Spreading her legs in order to be in between them and pushing his cock inside with the drippings coating it inside. She cried out as his cock hit once again the cervix and pushing the muscles further. His breathing was erratic with each and every stroke into her.

Driving harder and further with hearing her crying out. He was on the verge of finally having his orgasm. And when he did, it was simply enormous with his cum filling up her vagina before pulling out with catching his breath and carrying her over to the living room couch with the both of them exhausted.


	39. Chapter 39

Meanwhile Richard Castle was still waiting for a phone call from the Escort service. His wife Kate had mention that the service might be extremely busy with calls from the clients.

"Rick, you to relax already. Damien had mention that it might happen with being late in March. They will call when they get the chance." Kate said sitting at the kitchen counter having tea instead of coffee. "I realize it Kate. I just guess that I am being impatience with the waiting." Castle inhaled from the tension he was feeling inside his lungs. Beckett was able to see this as she tries to loosen him up a little with a massage to the back of his neck. It was a moment later when the house phone on the kitchen counter started to ring. "I will go get it Rick. Stand by in case it's them with a message. She goes to pic up the phone with answering it quickly. "Castle residence. How can I help you?" She said with a light tone in her voice. "Mrs. Castle, this is the escort service. We are calling to confirm your evening with the escort members tomorrow evening. We will bill Mr. Castle 's credit card for the four hours he asked for." "I will give him the message. Thank you for calling." She said with hanging up the phone and facing her husband feeling better. "Thank god! Now I can relax the rest of the night Kate." Castle responded with his wife coming over to him and placing her hand into his sweats to start playing with his penis inside. She was in the mood to play around with him while the household was quiet. "Lets move this to the bedroom Rick." He followed her to the bedroom with the three kids sound asleep, along with the nanny Andrea.


	40. Chapter 40

Richard Castle was in the mood for rough sex. So he decided to tie up his wife Kate to the bed face up in order for him to do his most damage to her body.

Since she was loud in bed. He decided to place a gag ball into her mouth in order to cut down on the noise. After doing this and typing both wrists to the bed posts, along with her lanky legs. He was able to quickly find the kinky bag with the items he was going to use on her.

And the first items he found would be the nipple clamps to really extend her nipples right to the very core of her skin. She never really care for them with the pain she would have to suffer through.

"Kate, I am going to make these really tight on you. So scream all you want with the gag in your mouth." He said with placing the last part of the clam on her left breast making it tight as hell. While Beckett had to catch her breath from the squeezing painful tightness of her nipples. The clamps were biting into her flesh as she started to cry out....

Afterwards Castle went between her legs and moving down to reach her already wet pussy. He was going to be rough as well on her pussy with using a new item call the Clit grabber from the variety shop that Castle brought.

This item used on her clit is a grabber bringing it out of it's hood and putting it out to suck and lick and even bite on. He had a feeling Kate Beckett was going to like this item being used on her.

But first Castle had to get her ready with his mouth going down on her for which she loves to be eaten by her husband. MORE THE MERRIER!

His entire mouth went down onto her dripping pussy with no hair. She had been doing this chore ever since she had met up with the mystery writer Richard Castle. Right away she started to jerk from the muscle contradictions of her pussy juicing from her cumming quickly. Castle loves this most with her response to what he was doing mostly to her....

He was able to bring her closer to him with his entire pussy into his face. While he was taking in deep breaths. It was at this point that his cock was getting rock solid hard for when he was ready to fuck her. His cock was giving him signals with throbbing being close to her legs.

However he stopped eating her to place his throbbing penis at the entrance of her opening. She didn't need any lotion since she was already dripping wet.....


	41. Chapter 41

Even though he pushed in his rock solid cock into her wet pussy. She was still a little bit tight having to be somewhat inside tight as hell with being tied up and she was afraid of being hurt.

He decided at first to go slow with pushing further inside until she was able to adjust to his enormous size. She loves her husband a great deal, how there has been at times that he can act like a total jackass with his persona and his sex.

While he waited a moment or two. He started to rub her pussy having to be dripping a great deal. She started to cry out through the ball gag in her mouth as Castle was rubbing hard onto her throbbing clitoris.

He was able to hear OMG through her mouth as he kept up with the pressure until finally he pushed his cock in further to have Kate cry out further. Afterwards he started to pound his cock into his wife's pussy still juicing and wetting the sheets n the bed.

Castle bend over her body while pounding inside to grab both of her pebble size nipples to squeeze them hard and biting and sucking them hard. Castle was horny as hell with wanting to fuck a great deal. Even though tomorrow night he, Kate and the others will be at the Trump Towers hotels with the Escort service members. He knew that he might be tired for tomorrow. However he didn't care and wanted to fuck his wife Kate badly.

She was crying out loud with Castle sucking the nipples very rough with his mouth and he continued with seeing the pebbles becoming hard as rocks. This will give him the chance to suck them and try to make them bleed a little with the way he was feeling at the moment.

Beckett was going to get even with him for what he's doing to her in the bedroom. She will need to catch him at the right moment to get even against him....


	42. Chapter 42

Kate was breathing hard trying to catch her breath after he had stopped abusing her body. Castle decided to untie her from her bonds with her wrists and ankles. She had some rope burns from when she was trying to break away from her husband.

This was going to be her chance now to get back at him. She pushed him down onto his back with using those same ropes with his wrists. He wasn't fighting her, since he had the general idea what she planned to do to him in the first place.

She was able to do the same with his ankles with his cock was standing at full attention. She was chomping at the bit and her mouth watering. She couldn't wait to get his cock into her mouth and in flick pain on him as well....

"What are you going to do Kate in flick pain on me like I did to you earlier?" He said with trying to break out from his bonds like she had done earlier.

"Yes." It was all she said to him once she took hold of his rock solid cock into her mouth. She had him all the way down her throat with making all types of noises throughout the room.

Castle was moaning with moving his legs from the pressure that Beckett was causing. It was beginning to be a little too much for him overall.

"OMG! Your killing me." He cried out up at his wife. She was very much enjoying herself.

And she plans to do so tomorrow evening as well......


	43. Chapter 43

Meanwhile Damien and his pregnant wife having finished dinner and cleaning up the dishes in the kitchen area. Susan had been trying to convince her husband to let her come tomorrow night for the outing at the hotel with Castle and his group.

In spite the fact she was four months pregnant. Lately she had been horny as hell and wanted to have sex badly with her husband tonight right after dinner. Her pussy ever since he had gotten home has been dripping wet and she wanted his beautiful mouth on her pussy and other parts of the body.

However Damien had been getting the signal from his wife before, during and after dinner. Even to the point of smelling her arousal. Damien came behind her while finishing up the last few dishes. His hand went under neath her multi color nightgown to tough her baby bump before going to play with her wet pussy. Even his own cock was hard as a rock and wanted to fuck the daylights out of her like they use to do.

His right hand was able to feel the moisture at the entrance of her pussy and clitoris. This is when Damien decided to pull off her nightgown to be completely nude with her nipples protruding needing attention. He lifted her up to place his wife onto the counter next to the sink in order to eat her dripping pussy. He had to be careful not to have her hurting being pregnant.

She was find with being on the counter and her legs wide open for his mouth. She couldn't wait at this particular moment as his tongue descended onto her clit and started to lick and suck up and down her wet pussy.

She started to moan with the pressure being applied to her insides making her legs spasm. "Please sweetie eat me harder. I want to cum a great deal while your mouth is on me." She said with his rock solid cock between her legs and ready for entering her when ready.

His entire tongue went inside her pussy to have her crying out asking for more again. This is went he started to suck down onto her clit driving her mad along with her clitoris throbbing with his mouth. He was enjoying himself a great deal, even though he wanted to fuck her pussy hard with his enormous cock.

He wasn't going to wait much longer with telling her that he was going to fuck her silly. He didn't need any saliva with her pussy already soak and wet.

His cock was so hard and swelled. He didn't know on whether her pussy was able to take him in one shot. He would need to stretch her pussy to enter her deep and being up against her cervix.

She cried out as his cock enter her half way stretching her lie she never had been stretched. She was juicing still once he started to pound his jack hammer into her pussy. She was tight as hell while her legs were being opened up further so that he can press against her cervix and beyond.

"OMG! Please Damien push further into me." She cried out with her legs being pushed further opened. His entire cock was disappearing into her pussy with being up against his balls.

He continued on with the pounding while his hand went to rub her clit in between her fat folds. She was cumming all over his cock and his hand as he continued to pound into her. However he had to give equal attention to her rock hard nipples by pulling and squeezing them. This action will be able to make her cum even harder and draining the woman so that she would be able to rest.

She screamed out from the pain and pleasure combined when he pulls the both rock hard nipples making them red, tender and swelling up like balloons.....


	44. Chapter 44

Her nipples were screaming out at her. While Damien continued his assault on them to make them swell out further. He has always been a lover of enormous breasts and having married Susan. She was never interested in becoming a movie star like her husband.

Even though he really doesn't have to work all that much now. Since his company had picked up all of the contracts from N.A.S.A. and other companies to keep them running for a long time. He had decided as well to stay with the Escort service as to why he and his associates from the service will be entertaining everyone tomorrow night at the Trump Towels with Richard Castle and his friends.

He bit down on the right swollen nipple to have her cry out. He was enjoying himself with that damn smirk on his face. After he moved on down her stomach to kiss her baby bump before winding up at her pussy entrance to have her cringe a little.

Even though she wanted to have sex this evening. She didn't know what to expect with her husband. However there had been times when he wanted to be completely rough with both his mouth and his enormous cock.

His tongue started to lick her clit throbbing already from the sexual attention. He had always loved this the most with wanting roughly to eat his wife's pussy making it tender and red from the touch. Susan started to moan out from the attention he was giving her clit. No doubt it was going to be soon when she will be cumming and letting go a torrent of the white creamy substance from her pussy.

And before she knew it. His tongue was reaching as far as it goes inside the opening dripping and onto his face and tongue. He started to put more pressure on her folds and clit to have her getting louder from his mouth and tongue.

She wasn't ready when he finally to enter her with his enormous fat cock. He would need to stretch her some what as always. When she had first met Damien and started dating. There were a few times over the years that he might of hurt her a few times inside and wind up having the doctor checking Susan out.

He pushed his cock inside inch by inch with holding onto her legs wider. She was able to feel him stretching her muscles inside her pussy feeling like a jack hammer.

"OH, DEAR GOD!" Susan cried out as if her entire body was on fire with her nerve endings. And yet she wanted him all of the way inside. "Please Damien fuck me hard as you can sweetie." She announced with moving her body to be closer to his cock and ramming her right up to his two screaming balls.

"I am trying. Your pussy is so tight Susan. You will need to relax a little in order for me to get all of the way inside and up against your cervix." He said with pushing further with her pussy filled to the brim now and Susan catching her breath....


	45. Chapter 45

After taking in her deep breath she was finally able to relax with her husband's monster cock deep inside of her. She would think that she would be used to it after all this time. She loves her husband a great deal along with his package down below.

Damien continued to pump in and out of her dripping pussy. While bringing her hips even closer to see his entire cock totally disappearing once again inside. He was able to feel his cock twitching with the ridges on the sides of his cock. And this was making her cum even further with hitting certain sensitive spots.

She was crying out with the burning of his cock hitting against her clit making her cum further. "OMG! I am cumming hard." She said as Damien was on the verge of cumming himself and pounding further into her throbbing pussy...

He started to moan out loud with his orgasm weakening his entire body leaving her pussy inside full with his cum and including her own dripping out. This is when Damien started to rub the white creamy substance all around her pussy and taking a little and rubbing it onto her nipples to suck.

He wasn't done with her just yet. He moved up onto her body and being careful not to hurt the baby inside. He took the left swollen nipple and suck, lick and even was biting it to make her cry out. She has always loved to have her nipples bitten in spite the pain caused by his teeth.

There has been times for when he made them bleed with her own orders or sometimes by Damien. Susan looked up into her husband's face. She was able to tell him to make them bleed.

Taking the left hardened nipple into his mouth again. This time his teeth bit down hard making it bleed a little and the pain that went with it over all.

He would do the same with the other biting it hard and making it bleed. She was now crying after he was done with them and headed on down to her pussy to play with the clit and folds. She was so soaked that the creamy substance was all over his fingers.

It was at this point that he placed his entire mouth over her pussy to have her moaning again and trying to relieve the pressure caused by him. Her entire insides was about ready to cum again when his three fingers pushed inside to tough her G-Spot and making her spasm with her both legs and crying out....

Her entire body was weakening from to much cumming. She needed a little bit of a break with something to eat and drink....


	46. Chapter 46

Damien agreed to the idea to have a food and drink break. His energy levels was way down as with his wife Susan. Even though they could always go to sleep instead of fooling around. He would need a great deal of energies for tomorrow night with the ladies that will be showing up for the evening.

Richard Castle having asked for Damien and four others from the Escort service. Since he had known Castle. He's always had paid out a great deal of monies for the past evenings.

Damien was watching his pregnant wife feeding her face and drinking. He was feeling better after having a high protein snack. Susan had the feeling that her husband wasn't done with her sexually. Even though now she doesn't mine after having her snack.

When she was done. She had gotten up from her chair to wash the dishes. However Damien came from behind her to place his hand under neath her night gown to touch the baby bump before moving up to grab her plump, swollen nipples.

"You want me to continue on with the dishes while you're going to play with them?" She asked with Damien answering her right away with the question.

"Of course!" He said with squeezing her nipples to make her cry out loud. He continued to pull on them with a moment or two before his hands went down to her pussy to play with the already over sensitive clit.

Damien placed three fingers inside her opening to feel further her wetness and see if he would be able to touch her G-Spot.

She was moaning when he hit the sensitive spot to have her wet again. She needed him to stop and place her until the counter. "Please eat me Sweetie. I can't take much more of what your doing to me." She exclaimed.

It would be a moment later when Damien lifted her up onto the counter moving things around from the sink.

She was wide opened to his staring eyes. Along with smiling her arousal of her pussy. Right away he went to work on sucking, licking and biting once again. He's going to wonder on just how much longer she will be able to last....


	48. Chapter 48

Her pussy was so wet that Damien was smiling just after she cum hard. He was ready to suck and lick her again making her pussy and clit red, sore and swollen. It would take a day or two for the swelling to go down. Unless they would have sex again. And in Damien's case, he was going to get plenty of it for the outing with Castle and his friends at the hotel.

He went down on her again. Susan took in a deep breath into her lungs once he started. "OMG! As she felt the pain and pleasure going through her entire body.

Damien loved always sucking on her throbbing clit to make her cum even harder. Her clitoris was swollen from previous and throbbing with his mouth sucking it. She was moaning loudly from Damien's mouth and tongue.

And with his hands, he needed to keep her legs opened. She was squirming while he continued on with his mouth and tongue before biting down on the clit to really drive her mad with sexual desire.

However he was more interested now in fucking her once again. His enormous cock was so hard it felt like a jack hammer. He needed a release with placing the tip at the edge of her very wet pussy.

It would take a few moments for his entire cock to disappeared into his wife's pussy. She was crying out from the pressure with her pussy being stretched to its limit. At first her pussy was so tight that moments later it was wide opened from his enormous fat cock inside.

It was hitting her G- Spot making her wet even further with the creamy substance dripping out of her pussy and coating his entire cock. He had always loved seeing stuff like this for when ever he watched a porn movie over the years.

And now that he is a porn star himself. He has seen first hand the same with his co stars as with Gloria and Jackie.


	49. Chapter 49

Susan insides were hurting and so was Damien to a certain point. He was just about ready to explode inside her with his cum again.

Moments later he does with an loud moan from his orgasm. He fell over his wife on the counter breathing hard. After catching his breath he helped his wife off the counter making sure she was all right. He had noticed that she was looking some what pale.

Otherwise moments later her color was back in her checks making him feeling better. "All you all right? I am sorry for being rough on you this time. I really don't want to hurt the baby." He said sadly showing the expression on his face.

"You were a little too rough with me and your cock. What had gotten into you of late Damien?" She asked harshly to her husband.

"Maybe it has something to do with the movie I am working on. The content is exactly violent Susan and it's a not wonder my friend and co-star Jackie has been having problems emotionally with the different violent scenes of being rape." He replied with shaking his head over all.

"I can understand that Damien. I would be upset myself as well."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jackie and her husband after having rough sex a few times during the past few hours. They were now in the shower washing up. However her husband had other ideas with his cock giving his away behind her against the wall that was being hit by the hot water spray.

Her husband couldn't wait any more and promptly push his very hard cock into her pussy from behind. He was holding onto her hard nipples to make her crying out from the pain and pleasure while he was pounding into her.

She didn't know on whether she was mad or glad that he was doing this to her. She has always been after him to be more assertive with his sexual acts during the past few years. And now he was pushing forward behind her and squeezing the hard nipples.

He was moaning with each and every stroke into her already soaked pussy. He has always loved when her body gives herself away with each and every orgasm.

After a few moments from behind. He turns her around with lifting her right leg to have a better angle with his hard cock. Creamy white substance was dripping out of her pussy caused by her husband's penis. He enters her making her cry out once more with entering her quickly. She was already hurting with her clit tender, swelling and red from all of the pounding her pussy was taking.

She had the feeling that he was going to be on the verge of having his own orgasm with the way he was pounding her and squeezing her hard nipples. He was grunting loud now with feeling the enormous pressure building and before he knew it his orgasm erupted into her very soaked pussy and dumping his cum deep inside....


	50. Chapter 50

THE NEXT DAY

 

Richard Castle was making sure that everyone was going to show up at the hotel this evening. The Escort Service had called to confirmed the evening with the five Castle had asked and paid for.

Kate Beckett was very much excited about tonight. Her pussy and other parts of the body was giving her signals wanting a quickie from her husband Richard Castle. She came into the bedroom after checking with Andrea about the evening with watching the three kids.

She locked the door as Castle turned to face her. She started to remove her clothing with Beckett telling him she wanted to fuck.

"Oh! Really Kate. Did you forget that we will be leaving in two hours to head for the hotel and meet up with everyone?" Castle said with a slight smirk on his face to simply drive her crazy.

And before he knew it, she had taken off all of her clothing to show her pussy and hand nipples in front of him. He wasn't able to resist what was happening in front of him. So he grabbed her and threw her down onto the bed telling her to stay put, while he took off his clothes.

He was going to be paying for this tomorrow. He fell on top of her and right away started to suck her hard peaks in his mouth one nipple at a time. He couldn't believe just how hard they were sucking, licking and even biting them to have her cry out from the pain and pleasure.

After a few moments of giving them attention. He headed on down to her dripping wet pussy to eat her out and making the woman happy as well. Spreading her legs wide with his knees, he place his tongue onto her quivering clit to have her spasm throughout her entire body.

He wasn't going to stay here long since he needed to fuck her badly with his rock solid cock ready to enter her when ready. He didn't know how he was going to hold out tonight with the others invited for the evening.


	51. Chapter 51

He plunged himself into her tight pussy until she was able to get used to his size inside. His cock filled her up to the brim as she was crying out. Once he was snug inside, he started to start moving quickly with touching her G-Spot to have the woman cumming deep inside and with coating his twitching penis.

She didn't know whether to enjoy herself or complain. In spite the fact they had to leave soon for the hotel. Her legs wasn't able to stay in place from the muscle spasm she was suffering. Castle knew he was doing something right to have her having an orgasm very powerful.

He would have to stop or else she wouldn't be any good for the evening with the Escort service members, nor the same with Richard Castle and the ladies attending the evening.

88888888888888888888888888888888

Sometime later....

Jenny, Hayley and Sung Lee had shown up down in the lobby waiting to be let upstairs. So far Castle and Beckett haven't shown up as yet nor the Escort members all six of them including Damien.

However Jenny noticed Damien walking in with the members. Already her mouth was watering down below onto his groin area, along with the others.

Even Hayley and Sung Lee couldn't wait to get their hands on them once upstairs. They had been very anxious the past few weeks for this to happen. Damien had asked the manager at the desk on whether Richard Castle and his wife had shown up.

Moments later after there little romp at home. The both of them walked into the lobby seeing everyone was waiting for them to begin the evening. "Welcome Mr. Castle, your suite is ready for the evening." Manager Anders says to one of his favorite people of all time.

"Wonderful news. What about the food and drinks?" Castle asked since it was important to have all of his guests happy.

"Your all set for the night and morning if you and your wife decides to stay the night?" Manager Anders says to Castle with a smirk on his face.


	52. Chapter 52

Jenny couldn't wait to get started with the evening. Right away she had taken off all of her clothing and throwing them into a pile onto the grey couch in the living room. Afterwards she headed for Damien having finished with his and the other members.

He accepted her invitation to head for one of the bedrooms and start having rough sex that she likes the most. She was watering at her mouth as Damien laid down onto the queen size bed, as she took hold of his semi hard cock.

He was going to enjoy this evening even though his wife Susan pregnant was at home stewing that she wasn't able to come tonight. Jenny already had her mouth on all sides of his now hardening fat cock as she started to suck, lick and even bite a little to have him moaning.

While his fingers was entering into her wet pussy placing three inside to feel her juices and licking them with his mouth. The both of them were moaning filling up the room, while everyone else were slowly getting into the action.

What Damien wanted to do was eat Jenny out and that's exactly what he did with positioning her on the bed just right with his height. His tongue touched the most sensitive spot of her pussy. It was her quivering clitoris that was having her squirming in every direction with Damien and his tongue, mouth and even teeth.

She wasn't able to take it at times with having her cumming a few times, and Damien lapping up her juices into his mouth. After a while his cock was rock solid like a jack hammer. She would be ready for him even though it was going to hurt at first with the entrance, while stretching her to high heaven.

He didn't need any lotion to enter into her pussy. Since she was already soaked and wet from his eating of her pussy. She had been waiting for this during the past months. Even her husband was excited for her with the outing.

Placing the enormous tip at the entrance. He started to push into her pussy being stretched. She cried out after a few moments with his entire cock disappearing deep into her and hitting the G-Spot. Damien had pushed opened her legs wide in order to get his entire body between her legs and his cock deep.

Jenny held onto him hard with the enormous pressure of his large cock being inside and her muscles expanding despite the fact it was hurting a great deal. "OMG! It hurts like hell." She cried out loud for no doubt everyone in the other rooms would be able to hear.


	53. Chapter 53

Moments later he had his orgasm with pounding into Jenny. She was some what glad in a way that she it was over for now. She just wasn't used to his size unlike her husband Kevin Ryan.

After a moment of breathing hard to catch his breath. He asked the following question. "Are you all right Jenny?"

She took in a deep breath into her lungs with waiting for the pain/pleasure to stop throughout her entire body. "Please give me a moment Damien. I will be ready to go again very soon. Thanks for asking the question." She would say with sitting up against the head board.

"Ok, I will leave you now to see who wants me next. " He replied as it was moments later that Richard Castle came in naked with his cock at full attention wanting a piece of the action with Jenny. He had always asked Jenny that he wanted to fuck her up the ass.

She had agreed months ago that she was willing to try with the mystery writer with Kate standing in front of them at the precinct when she had asked into his ear.

"I understand your ready for me after being with Damien?" He asked with carrying the lotion in his hand to soak up her rear.

"I am Castle. Where do you want me this time?" She says with getting up with Castle telling her on all four with raising her ass in order to get it ready for entrance. It was going to hurt since its been awhile since she had anal sex with her husband Ryan.

"I need to loosen you up a little with my fingers Jenny." He gives her a moment to get used to the idea with pushing in two fingers inside and have the muscles to be used to his cock.


	54. Chapter 54

She had been holding her breath with his fingers entering her. She and Ryan hadn't been doing this type of activity in a long while. And she was afraid with getting hurt in the process. In spite the fact this was supposed to be an enjoyable evening with everyone.

"Relax already Jenny. I won't bite tonight." He stated with pulling in and out with the lotion to feel that she was ready now.

He placed the tip of his hard cock at the entrance of her anus. She took in a deep breath into her lungs before Castle started to push inside. She had never been a fan of anal sex. Even when she was involved in the world of the porn business.

Pushing further inside while holding onto her hips to get leverage. She was moaning while he continued to push in further to be up against the back of her rectum. She cried out at this point enough for anyone to hear the cry.

However after a few moments. She was able to relax finally with Castle going slow with his strokes inside and out of her anus. But in the meantime, he tells her to rub her pussy to make herself cum.

Pressure with Castle's cock was beginning to build with his orgasm. Jenny was hoping it would be soon with getting sore for the most part.

She continued to play with her pussy with cum dripping out and coating her hand. He was able to see this telling her to lick her hand with her mouth. This action made him come out of her and placed his rock solid jack hammer into her dripping pussy making her put on a smile with her face.

This is where he would be able to finish up with his orgasm and filling her up with cum. She didn't have to worry about a thing with being on the pill and having to be using an IUD device to help prevent pregnancy.


	55. Chapter 55

Meanwhile Kate Beckett was hot and heavy with Damien in another bedroom. She was being sucked off by Damien with his mouth and tongue doing a bang up job on her pussy.

She remembered the last time he had done this to her months ago. She was never so happy with the feeling. And now here he was again buried deep into her swollen, wet pussy. He continued on with placing further his tongue inside her opening and trying to reach her G-Spot to make her cum further.

However after a few moments he stopped to have her ready for entrance with his enormous cock. It has been a while that her insides were able to adjust to this type of size as compared to Richard Castle. She needed to take a deep breath into her expanding lungs in order to relax.

She was on her back with her legs wide opened and with him between them with his cock standing at attention. Her mouth was watering with watching it twitch back and forth in his hand getting it ready to push into her already wet pussy.

"Are you ready Kate? I don't wish to hurt you at all." He says with placing his hand and his tool at her entrance before waiting for her reply.

"I am ready Damien." She said with taking another breath and pushing further her legs opened.

He pushed in a little at a time until her insides were able to adjust. She started to moan with feeling the enormous pressure with stretching her pussy. "Your pussy is really tight Kate. Please relax for the most part." Damien announced with pushing further into her until finally she was able to relax her muscles inside and out.

Afterwards he started to stroke inside and out of her with every time she would be moaning loudly. She was enjoying herself as well feeling the cum coating his cock inside of her. She wasn't thinking of anything else accept for when he was doing to her....


	56. Chapter 56

Hayley was having even a better time with three of the Escort members taking care of her in the living room floor. One had his cock down her throat, while another was sucking her taunt nipples. Even though the third was fucking her dripping pussy.

She didn't know what was better in all this. However she didn't worry about it as the cock in her throat was down at the very bottom bulging. Jake was able to feel it with his finger tips. He was on the verge of cumming hard with the actions she was causing by the suction.

One thing for sure. Her nipples were going to be tender, sore and swelled by the sucking, licking and even biting for which she had requested. While her pussy was being stretched out to the hilt at this time. It was beginning to be painful with each and every stroke hitting her G-Spot and up against her cervix.

She was beginning to regret it with having three of them work on her for the party. In spite the fact that she was anxious for months waiting for this evening. She didn't think that she would have the guts to go through with the three Escort members.

Finally the cock down her throat came out as he walked away to rest, as with the second finishing up with her nipples, while the third was on the verge with his orgasm. He cried out with dumping his cum inside her pussy, even though she is on the pill and uses a IUD to prevent pregnancy just like Jenny.


	57. Chapter 57

She wanted to go for a second round, however she would have to wait and see on whether the three of them were interested. After taking a bit of a breather, another one of the Escort members Jake came over asking on whether she would have sex.

Jake was one of the newest members with a 11 inch cock that was standing at attention. She eyed him from and bottom of his shaft. Her mouth was watering and right away she said ok to his answer.

"Where would you like to do this Hayley?" He said with helping her off the bed, while the others including Damien went looking else where for now.

"We can stay on the bed if you like Jake." She replied with a smile on her face. She moved back onto the bed with Jake following. He needed to get himself ready with the woman. Since this would his first time with the beautiful woman. Jake was 25 years old and works as an CEO of his own company selling Bath tiles and other accessories.

Right away he jumped on Hayley climbing on top placing his enormous cock at the entrance. In spite the fact she was already wet from previous. He would need to talk to her in order to make things easier on her and himself.

Slowly he pushed his cock into her pussy stretching it a bit until the muscles were able to adjust. She was a small frame woman and it wasn't going to be easy. She started to take in deep breaths into her lungs as all of a sudden he started to move quickly.

He kissed her with a tangy taste in her mouth. He used his tongue for which she accepted with ease and vice versa. She was beginning to get heated up with this action from him.

Meanwhile in the other rooms, it was getting hot and heavy with everyone. Including Jenny being fucked hard by Damien, Castle and another Escort member. She was enjoying herself a great deal...


	58. Chapter 58

She needed to breath a little with taking in a deep breath with Damien's hard cock down her throat. Every inch of her throat was filled up by him. One thing for sure was the fact his wife Susan was a lucky woman.

And while this was happening. Castle was sucking her erect nipples taking one at a time to have her moaning in spite the fact her throat was busy. And this includes her pussy being fucked hard with her legs wide opened. She wasn't able to move an inch with all three holding her down.

Her entire body was on over drive. White cum was pouring out of her pussy while the newest member was pumping in and out of her with vengeance.

Finally Damien pulled out of her mouth to give her a break. The new man had cum quickly to let Damien take over to fill her pussy again. She didn't mime this at all at this time. She just wish that Castle would stop biting her nipples. One of them started to bleed a little and this scared her a little.

Seeing this. Richard Castle stopped what he was doing to get something to stop the droplets. And with-in moments it stopped. This indicated that no one for the evening won't be able to bite her again to prevent further injury. Everything else was up for grabs....

*************************************  
Meanwhile actress Jackie and her husband after a rough few weeks. They were going hot and heavy in the bedroom at their apartment complex. She wanted him badly after the past few days with the rape scenes. She needed to be handled roughly, and he agreed to the idea.

Currently he was between her beautiful legs forced opened by his knees. As he places his mouth and tongue onto her quivering clitoris excited. She didn't care this evening on just how much pain she was going to feel.

"OH! Dear god!" She moaned out in the bedroom. Her husband knew his business for when it came to her body over all.

He held the clit into place between his mouth to have her body jerking all over the bed from the nerve endings. Her clitoris was taking the abused by him until finally he let go to place his tongue deep inside her opening with trying to reach her G-Spot.

It was at this time his cock was hard as a rock and wanted with a mind of its own wanted to be inside her juicing pussy. Derrick was able to stand it any further and just decided to enter her quickly, while stretching her to the fullest.....


	59. Chapter 59

She wasn't able to catch her breath at this point. Derrick told her to relax while he started to move inside and out of her. She was still tight inside with her muscles not letting go. However after a few moments she finally relaxed to enjoy the act with her husband.

His cock was so hard. That it felt like an jack hammer inside of her pussy. He wanted her very badly after what she had been through the past weeks. And while he was fucking her, he started to rub her clit in circular motion to drive her crazy further.

He continued to pump inside and out of her pussy while hitting up against her cervix and G-Spot. She continued to cry out with her husband banging her hard. Very badly he needed his release, and with-in moments he would be cumming deep inside of her. His breathing was erratic at this point, along with sweat pouring off his face.

He needed to be careful that he doesn't pass out from his blood pressure sky rocketing. Taking in deep breaths into his lungs to relax himself. While he pumped his cock into his wife's lovely pussy mostly bald. He has always loved how she shaves all of the time to keep it neat and clean.

After a few more strokes, he was able to feel himself cumming inside filling her up to the bowels. Jackie was glad in a way it was over for the moment. She snuggled against her husband in bed, she could feel his heart rate was finally slowing down. 

All of a sudden her stomach started to rumble on her and wanted something to eat in the kitchen. He was able to read her mind with the same idea....

***********************************

Back at the hotel.....

Kate Beckett was having a thrill this evening. Even though at times painful with having two men with cocks in her pussy stretching her to the brink. She didn't know what was better. Two cocks in her pussy or two men sucking her nipples to drive her just wild.

Neither of the four escort service men was Damien or Castle. However she was happy never the less with the fun for the evening.


	60. Chapter 60

She wasn't able to take mush more with her hormones on over drive, along with an orgasm that just about wiped her out. The two cocks had stretched her further with seeing the redness inside of her sexual organ. She was crying out so loud that it was enough to bring others to come on over to see on whether she was all right.

Beckett cried out to Castle and Damien that she was all right. As Castle was surprised to see that she was able to take the two cocks into her juicing pussy. He really wanted a piece of the action, otherwise he had to start with Hayley, while Damien had gone back to Jenny waiting for him with her legs wide opened for him.

He was hard as a rock with coming over to her into the corner. As his member was standing at attention with Jenny's eyes popping out again like earlier. "My Damien, you're ready as ever. And this running over to see how Beckett was doing?"

"Yes, she's fine Jenny. Just being fucked by two of my escort friends with two cocks into her pussy." He states with a wide smile on his face.

"I didn't think she would have the nerve to try it Damien. Well no matter lets get on it already. I can't wait to have that enormous cock of yours in my pussy and ass." She said with opening her legs fuller to have him climb on top with placing his thick, round enormous cock at the entrance of her wet pussy.

She wasn't going to need any gel to have his cock move inside her vagina. He slowly pushed in a little bit at a time so not to hurt her and in order to have her muscles adjust to his size.

Jenny needed to take in long deep breaths in order for her to relax. The pressure of his cock stretching her was hurting. Until finally his entire cock disappeared inside with his balls leaning up against her opening.

"OH, DEAR GOD!" She cried out with Damien beginning to move in and out of her stretching pussy.


	61. Chapter 61

She just couldn't believe it that Damien would be going this far to pleasure and hurt her at the same time. Would he be doing the same for when he would be filming his scenes with doing the porn movie.

She was so full inside that she wasn't able to breath. However Damien stopped for a moment seeing that she was in distress. Taking in air into her lungs before adjusting her position. Damien began to move once again with his fat, round enormous cock.

She was able to feel her pussy quivering in, around and inside with her muscles straining with the huge member. She never had any trouble for when it came to her own husband.

Damien bent over her while stroking inside and out to grab her nipples with his fingers to make her cry out. Even though not loud enough to bring others to come on over.

Her nipples were swelling, tender and protruding out for him to suck and take the entire nipple and parts of her breast inside his mouth. He has always been a breast man every since he became interest in the opposite sex.

It was at this point with the right nipple in his mouth that he bit down on it to make it bleed a little. This time she was loud even though no one came to her rescue knowing that it was Damien.

"I am sorry Jenny for hurting you. I shall not do it again." He said with taking the other nipple to suckle it with gentleness.

"Don't worry about it Damien. Just continue on with fucking me like always." She replies with a slight smirk on her face. And it's exactly what he did with fucking his cock harder inside to hit hard up against her cervix to again have her moaning out.

He was beginning to get frustrated with the way she was acting over all....


	62. Chapter 62

"Give me a moment Damien, I will be just fine. I just didn't think that I would react like this to you and your actions to my body." She exclaimed with a tiny face on her face.

"Very well. I will stop for now and take a rest before going on to the next client." He says with a slight altitude in his tone of voice.

He walks away to head into the other room to look for someone available. His large member was hard and needed release. He was able to find Hayley sitting in the corner of the living room while everyone else in the suite was busy with their activities

"Hayley, would you be interested in taking care of this?" He pointed to his enormous boner standing at attention.

"Surely Damien. I would love to take care of it with my mouth and pussy." She goes to grab it into her hand to begin massaging and sucking it with her mouth. His cock was so hard and huge that it was almost impossible to have the entire member down her throat.

She did the best she could with licking and sucking the throbbing shaft in her mouth. She was getting wet down below with her wet pussy. That Damien decided to tell her to stop with wanting to fuck her like an animal.

It was getting to be too painful with his enormous cock needing the release. Hayley goes to lay down onto the long grey couch in the living area. She needed to push the clear coffee table away from them before it winds up getting damaged.

She is on her back with both of her long legs wide opened for his invitation into her lovely pussy. He needed to go slow at first with not wanting to hurt the woman with his entire cock being pushed into her at once.

It hurt at first with the fat round head of his penis entering the opening until finally her muscles were able to loosen to have the cock moving in further.

She moaned out loud with the pressure of being stretched wide opened. Taking a moment to breath, Hayley told Damien to continue on. She was ready for him completely with feeling full inside up against her cervix...


	63. Chapter 63

With Hayley being of small frame, she was hurting inside for the most part. However Hayley didn't bother to say one word to the porn star fucking her hard. Every inch of his enormous cock was really deep inside her pussy.

After a few moments. Damien wanted her to sit on his cock in order to kiss and suck her pebble nipples in his mouth. He pulls out to have her settling into place as she slowly sits on down, while giving her vagina to adjust to the size once again.

Taking in a deep breath before sitting completely with her legs bending against the bed. She would bend over reaching his face. He took her mouth and started to kiss her with using his tongue. She wasn't able to stop as well with the tongue action, she would be so hot now that she wasn't able to see straight.

Afterwards he started to suck her nipples while pumping up into her hard making her moan out loud. Every stroke felt like an jack hammer with her insides. And now it was worst with her nipples swelling up like balloons.....

She was going to be sore for days. She won't be able to wear her sports bar from the tenderness of the nipples from inside the material. Otherwise she didn't say a word to Damien to have him stop all together, since this was supposed to be a fun evening after all.

However Damien was on the verge of cumming hard inside her tender pussy as well. She was able to hear him moaning out loud with the pressure building up with each and every stroke. Finally he cried out from the release with dropping to the bed.

He would be breathing hard from the exertion of the sexual act. He would need to be resting a little before continuing on, in spite the fact there would be another hour left for the evening.

************************************************

Meanwhile at Angelo's home and his future bride. He was busy entertaining executives from the studio to discuss the up and coming months of filming for his production company.

Angelo would be in the small movie room down stairs showing clips of scenes that was shot from his latest porn movie. So far the four from the studio were rather impressed with what they were seeing.

"I must admit this Damien sure knows how to act Angelo." Dominic President of the Wind Song studio having given a great deal of funds into his filming projects.

Moving his position from the black & white chair downstairs. "Yes, he does Dominic." Angelo smiled with answering his statement.

"Has he signed on for the next two movies?" He asked Angelo about his star.

"Only the one so far. But I have a feeling he's going to sign on again for the next year." Dominic stated with getting up to head for the refreshment area downstairs.


	64. Chapter 64

"We will need to keep up the pressure on him in order to keep this actor." Dominic says to Angelo agreeing with him.

"I completely understand sir. I will just do my best to help keep him on the roster. However I will have to pay him extra to do so Dominic with the tight budget that is needed to have the two movies finished and into the can." He advised to his boss sitting sipping his drink.

"Then we will find a way to pay him the extra money Angelo. I don't need to have any slip ups on this one. Do I make myself clear Angelo?" As he some what raised his voice a little to make his point.

"I understand your meaning sir. Shall I show you the rest of the clips?" He said to his boss Dominic pouring himself another drink.

"Please do Angelo." He said it with a wide smile.

****************************************

As for Jackie, she was some what restless after the sex romp with her husband. She had gone into the downstairs kitchen to have something to eat. She just didn't know why she was feeling like this. She loves her husband a great deal, and doing these movies have been upsetting her a great deal lately.

Maybe certain memories have been surfacing in regard to being raped at an early age. Even though she tried to buried those memories. No charges at the time had been made, since she wasn't able to pick out the rapist at a line up. He had gotten away with wearing a ski mask at the time of the attack.

She was drinking a glass of milk when Derrick came inside worried about her. He comes over to be directly behind his wife.

"What's wrong Jackie?" He asked with taking her into his arms.

"Nothing is wrong sweetie, I wasn't able to fall asleep right away." She said with a hint of a smile on her face.

"Oh! Really. Maybe I wasn't too convincing with my love making tonight?" He asked in a mock tone of voice to have her giggling when his hand went under neath her nightgown to start rubbing her pussy.

She wasn't able to control herself any further. She placed the glass of milk after finishing it into the sink. Her husband than lifted her up to be placed onto the kitchen counter with her legs wide opened. It was at this time that he buried his head into her pussy to give her more excitement....


	65. Chapter 65

The sensation or rather the tingling was getting to be too much with her husband Derrick placing too much pressure onto her clitoris. She was going to be a mess in the morning, but for now she would be rather enjoying it with being placed onto the counter and her legs wide opened.

He than placed his entire mouth onto her throbbing pussy making her nerve endings jumping like a sizzling fire. He was able to feel the heat generating off her pussy against his lips. He was enjoying the feeling he was giving her, along with the white creamy substance coming out of her and he would be lapping it up with his tongue.

After he was done lapping up the white cum from inside her pussy. He took his very hard cock and placed it at the entrance of her pussy and promptly pushed it inside bringing her rare right up to the very edge of the counter in order to reach deep inside and be up against her cervix.

She felt so full inside that she wasn't able to catch her breath. Derrick gave her a minute to gather herself together before pushing forward with his cock and making her cry out. He pushed opened her legs further in order to move at a quick pace in and out of her wet pussy.

His cock was throbbing, along with the enormous pressure. He needed to cum quick with pounding into his wife's pussy. She had lay back against the wall in order to balance herself without falling. Even though he had a strong grip against her with holding her hips.

The pressure inside her pussy was beginning to be too much for her to bare. She was able to feel herself cum a few times with coating her husband's rock solid cock. She was moaning loud at this point with each and every hard stroke hitting her cervix and the famous G-spot. "OMG! I can't take much more Derrick." She cried out with making him to stroke harder even further. If this was even possible.....

Moments later... He cums hard inside along with pulling out to spray her stomach and other parts of the body and including a little onto the floor and counter.


	66. Chapter 66

"Jesus Derrick what a mess...." Jackie said with a half cock smile on her face. He was able to let her down onto the tile floor in the kitchen. She would be able to clean it up, along with the rest of the dishes for the night.

Meanwhile Derrick headed for the bathroom to take another shower to clean himself up. Afterwords he was going to watch the taped baseball game with the Yankees and the Rays on the DVR.

MEANWHILE AT THE TRUMP TOWERS HOTEL....

Richard Castle and his wife were in the second bedroom enjoying the sex again after a brief rest. He was currently in between her legs lapping up her juices coming out of her pussy. She was having a spasm with her both legs from the orgasm she was suffering with.

She just couldn't believe just how much white cum had pour out of her at this time. While Castle was enjoying the scene from his advantage. His tongue once again enter her opening trying to force it inside and trying to touch her famous G-Spot.

Meanwhile Beckett couldn't stop moaning from the wonderful feeling she was having from him. Her pussy, clit and entire body was tingling all over,and he was able to feel it with his tongue and mouth. And during this time he was squeezing her pebble nipples only making it worst from the sexual sensation.

"OMG! Castle continue on what your doing to me." She said out loud with Castle now having his entire mouth on her pussy and sucking it hard. She wasn't able to take much more of it, along with the fact she wanted him to fuck her hard hitting up against her cervix.

It was at this time that he move up to her breast with starting to suck each pebble into his mouth and using his teeth to pull it hard to have her cry out. However he was more interested in trying to make them bleed a little with his hormones driving him crazy with desire.

Biting down on the right nipple had her crying a little from the burning pain and seeing a little bit of crimson dripping out of the nipple. He than went for the other one to do the same. Only this time much harder to have her cry and scream louder and no doubt bring everyone coming running.

However only one came in to see the scene and that was Damien wondering what was going on between the two....


	67. Chapter 67

"Damien, my wife is ok. I tend to over do it at times for when it comes to her body." He said with a smirk on his face. Damien knew very well in regard to what he was talking about.

"Fine Castle. May I join in on the fun as well?" He asked the question to have Castle telling him it was all right to join them. Even though Beckett wasn't all too pleased with the idea at the moment. Especially after her husband had tasted blood from her nipples. 

"Sure Damien. I know my wife would want more the merrier for when it comes to her sexual pleasure." Castle replied with letting Damien getting down to have a taste of her pussy. While Richard Castle would be watching for a few moments.

Damien's tongue reached inside of her opening. His tongue was long and width to reach inside and driving her mad with desire. He was able to taste her cum seeping out from her opening. As for Richard Castle, he went back to work with sucking her nipples, even though this time he won't be biting them or else he will be sleeping in the dog house.

More moaning noises came out of her mouth. Damien now had his entire mouth on her pussy placing down enough pressure to have her bucking with her legs. Even her pebble nipples were aching once again from his hard sucking, even though no blood would be seeping out from the nipples.

She was able to feel Damien's enormous cock now hard. She would ask him nicely that she would want to be fuck hard by him. And then she made the suggestion with being bold that her husband fuck her as well in her ass.

Castle's eyes lite up like a Christmas tree at this particular time. They would need to place her in a position for where the both men would be able to place their cocks into her pussy and ass at the same time....


	68. Chapter 68

She was full at both ends. She had done this a few times during the past few years, and with the Escort Service members and Castle. She needed to have her muscles be used to being stretch to the fullest. She was having some pain with her ass being stretch. Castle didn't realize at the moment, since all he was thinking about was his own pleasure.

However for Damien, he was trying to be gentle with Kate Beckett. However in a moment it wasn't going to be easy. Since his cock was itching for action moving slowly inside her pussy and stretching it to the hilt. She was wet as hell with her cum seeping out coating his enormous member.

"Jesus H. Christ! You two are trying to kill me tonight." She says out loud in the bedroom. In spite the fact the bedroom door was closed.

"Just enjoy it Kate. We won't know when the time we will have an evening like this." Castle replied with pushing his cock further into her ass, while Damien continued to do the same with his cock and having it up against her cervix.

She needed to catch her breath every time he stroke harder into her. She was moaning with both men enjoying themselves a great deal.

All of a sudden her nipples were being squeezed by either castle or Damien. She wasn't able to tell right now through the sexual haze and pain. She was dripping wet with Damien moving in and out of her, while Castle was on the verge of having his orgasm. She was going to be sore as hell for a few days with only a few moments left with the session. Everyone else outside of the bedroom were getting in their last licks.....

***********************************

Jenny especially with one of the escort members eating her out like no tomorrow. This man had her entire pussy in his mouth, while making her moan out loud. Another member came over to begin sucking her already swollen nipples.

She was going to be really sore when she goes home to her husband Kevin and family. She would need to stay away from sex for a day or so. Even if Ryan insists on it to have sex with his wife.

Her clitoris was throbbing with his mouth sucking it hard to have the woman wet with the white sticky substance coming out of her. However the escort member was enjoying himself with licking it up with his tongue.

"OMG! I can't take anymore...." She cried out.

However both men didn't stop until Damien came out of the bedroom to let everyone know that the evening had ended.

Castle after getting himself together. He went to his clothes laying on the small chair. He would pull out money from his wallet to give all of the members tips for their services and with a promise of having another evening sometime soon.


	69. Chapter 69

Jenny was glad in a way with the evening ending with the Escort members. Now it was time to head home to her family and Kevin. He had arrived home a few hours ago after being out in the field with his partner for another murder case.

He was tired after picking up his daughter and son from the neighbors. After making sure to get his children to bed since his wife wasn't going to be home sometime soon. He was able to take a hot shower to than relax in the bedroom reading the newspaper and turning on the cable tv.

It was thirty minutes later when he heard someone walking around. As it had turned out it would be his wife Jenny looking like the cat was dragged out.

"What's wrong Jenny?" Ryan asked with concerned etched in his tone of voice.

"Tire and sore a little from the evening." She said sounding dejected in her demeanor.

"How would you like a massage to help with the soreness and mostly your being tired." He stated with a slight smirk on his face.

"Sure Kevin anything to help." She replied with locking the door and than started to remove her soiled clothing from the day and evening. Afterwards she than went to lay down onto the bed on her stomach, while Ryan went to grab the bottle of oil to rub all over her body both back and front.

He was going to have some fun out of this after breaking his neck all day working in the field. He placed a small amount into his hands to begin with her neck and shoulders making her loving the idea.

She moaned a little once he started towards the middle of her back and placing pressure to try and remove the kinks. He would of thought that will that sex with the Escort members and the others like Castle would of removed the stress.

After a few moments he started to rub her cheeks and placing two fingers into her ass making her jump a little from the sensation. Placing more of the oil, he than started to play with her pussy. She was able to spread her legs further making it easier for Ryan to do so.

She was loving it with what her husband was doing to her. Her inner juices started to flow out and onto his fingers and the blanket on the bed.....

Afterwards he wanted to have his wife turn over onto her back in order to really have his fun and then some. She agreed with turning over slowly making his patience running thin. All of a sudden his cock started to grow hard with Jenny seeing this. She took her hand to begin massaging it gently before taking it into her mouth.

He knew what she wanted the most at this point. So he decided to move up to her face and placed his cock into her mouth and throat to have her do little miracles....


	70. Chapter 70

Kevin Ryan was breathing heavy with what Jenny was doing to him. He would of thought she would of had enough at the hotel with Castle and the Escort Service members. She was sucking hard with his entire shaft down her throat with every once in a while she would take in a deep breath.

"OMG! What are you doing to me, Jenny?" He cried out with the pressure building up. And in just about a minute or two, he was going to be cumming hard down her throat and having his wife swallowing every drop.

A moment later he exploded. She was enjoying every drop of cum she was drinking. Afterwards she let go of his cock to have the both of them to rest a moment.

Ryan was going to be getting even with his wife. She no doubt had a feeling he was going to get even with her and she was hoping for the best.

He goes to grab her and throws her down onto the bed and spreading her legs as far as they can go. She wasn't fighting him on bit, even though she was still sore and a little bit red from the evening. He didn't care at this point just how much the evening had gone for her and the rest of the ladies attending.

He climbed in between her legs to move his entire face and mouth to the entrance of her pussy. He was able to see the swelling of her clitoris, even though he started to lick and suck the clit with his mouth and tongue. And to have her nerves jumping and her body on the queen size bed.

Ryan needed to hold her into place in order to give her the maximum benefit of his tongue and mouth. She was so sensitive from earlier, there was nothing he could do at the moment. His shift was so hard that he wasn't able to stand it any longer.

So he decided to place his rock solid shaft at his wife's pussy entrance. She didn't know on where she would be able to take much more after this evening with the guys from the Escort Service. However never the less she didn't wish to disappoint her husband.

She told him to continue on with pushing his cock inside her already soaked insides dripping down her legs and wetting the multi colored blanket.

She started with the moaning once Ryan was able to have his entire member inside and being up against her cervix to hurt a little from the pressure.

"Lord! Dear help me tonight." She cries out with Ryan beginning to move quicker in and out of her at a faster pace. He was so hard that it actually hurt. He needed to relieve the pressure with having his orgasm at some   
point.

"What's the matter Jenny?" Ryan asked with stopping for a moment to hear her answer.

"Nothing is wrong Kevin. Continue on with fucking me. But I suggest you move it quicker and harder." She ordered with a smile on her face.

And it's exactly what he started to do with moving faster and harder to have her moaning loudly....


	71. Chapter 71

That night with Damien arriving home from the hotel. Susan was waiting up for him with messages from Angelo.

He walked into the apartment complex with Susan sitting up in bed for him. "How did everything go this evening?" She asked with a slight smile on her face.

"Interesting never the less Susan. Why are you still up?" He says with taking off his jacket and placing it on the chair near the closet.

"I needed to give you a message from Angelo. He wants you at the studio tomorrow to start up shooting once again on lot B." She said with getting out of bed to head for the bathroom quickly.

"Did he say what time I need to be at the studio?" Damien follows her into the bathroom after throwing some cold water onto her face.

"Early around seven o' clock to go over the scenes with your co-star Jackie and others. He didn't say anything else other than the fact it was going to be an all day affair with the filming. The studio wants to finish up so that the sponsors would be able to have a viewing in a couple of weeks in California."

"Ok Susan, I have better get ready for tomorrow before heading to bed. Tonight was exhausting never the less."

"I hope not too exhausting to make me happy Damien?" She turns around to face her husband and starts helping him with taking off his clothes.

Right away she went for his cock bending down to take the thick shaft into her mouth. He was sore and very sensitive from the entire evening. He just hopes with tomorrow's filming won't be the same as well.

He started to moan from the sucking she was doing all around his very rigid shaft tasting good to her. However she wanted him to fuck her never the less instead of her mouth. Damien had the feeling this is exactly what she wanted in the first place.

Moving onto the long multi colored couch in the living room. Damien placed his pregnant wife onto her back with her long legs wide opened for entrance. Since he was enormous with his shaft, her muscles inside she going to take some time with being stretched....

Slowly moving inside her already dripping pussy. He was able to move his cock inside an inch at a time hurting a little stretching her pussy to adjust.

Holding onto her husband and using her nails to scratch his back. He moaned out from this particular action. However he forced himself further into her to have Susan crying out until she was able to relax.


	72. Chapter 72

Damien had gone all out with his business for when it comes to pleasuring his wife. In spite the fact that she was five months pregnant. She was so wet that it was driving the both of them crazy. His shaft was so slick with the wetness that he didn't need any more moisture to keep him moving in and out of her.

It was at this point that he started to rub her clit further. Her clitoris was swelling and throbbing at the same time with all of the times he kept pulling out and hitting her clit to make her wet further.

"OMG!" She cried out with his two fingers rubbing harder.

Meanwhile his cock felt like a jack hammer inside hitting the cervix and most importantly her G-Spot. And with all this, he was just about ready to explode inside her pussy. A few more shots inside, he comes hard with Damien crying out from the orgasm.

Pulling out feeling spent. He was done for the evening with needing to get some sleep for the filming in the morning at the studio.

*******************************************************

Meanwhile at Angelo's home in his library. He was going over the script with his producer Hal making sure everything is going to be set proper with the scenes. Gloria had come in with refreshments before going back out to the living room to watch a movie on the cable.

She had been feeling uncomfortable with being three months pregnant. She had taken something that her doctor had given to her to relax.

"Look Angelo, these scenes need to be controlled by the actors. Another rape scene no doubt won't be sitting well with the actress Jackie. She was upset with the first one and has been ever since those scenes were filmed."

"I will talk with her in the morning about it Hal. And besides the studio has been on my back with getting this film done in a few weeks so that the sponsors would be able to watch it at the banquet."

There was a few moments of silence after checking out the last few pages of the script. It was getting late and the both of them needed to get their sleep.

So Angelo escorted Hal out the library with grabbing his coat and hat to his car. It was starting to rain lightly, so Angelo headed back inside to check on Gloria....


	73. Chapter 73

She had gone back to the bedroom watching the cable. She wasn't really tired for the moment. She heard Angelo and than seen him walked into the bedroom. "Is everything ok Angelo?" She asked with concern in her voice while lowering down the tv set.

"Hal just left for the night. I just needed to be sure that you were all right Gloria. I have been worried ever since finding out about the pregnancy." He states with sitting down at the edge of the queen size bed.

"I am fine sweetie. The doctor told me that the morning sickness should be gone soon in the mornings, otherwise everything is fine. Is there something I need to do for you this evening?" She asked with removing his shirt after opening up the buttons.

He was mostly a well trimmed man in his early fifties. Next came his grey trousers after opening the belt buckle and having to fallen to the brown rug. He was now in just his boxers and her hands being placed inside to take out his growing shaft.

He stayed in placed while she started to suck, lick and taste his growing member in her mouth. She has always loved to give him the best pleasure available in the porn business. She was able to hear him moaning loudly with the pressure of her mouth on him. He wasn't able to stand straight for the moment, so she told him to lay down onto the queen size bed in order to finish him off.

She was able to make him hard as a rock. Even though he didn't want her to finish him off. He wanted to fuck her very badly. So he stopped her with catching and placing her onto her back making sure not to hurt the baby inside her stomach.

Spreading her long lanky legs, he was able to place the shaft at the entrance of her balded pussy. One thing he didn't need to worry about was the fact she was already nice and wet....

Moving inside. She was already moaning with his cock pushing further. She was super sensitive at this time and Angelo was enjoying himself. "Are you all right Gloria?" He asked for the hell of it with the question.

"Are you kidding? I am loving every moment of it Angelo. Please fuck me hard and don't worry about a thing with me tonight." She cried out as he pushed his cock right up against her cervix.

Afterwards he started to squeeze her breast to swell them even further with her pregnancy. Several minutes later he would change her position in order to fuck her from behind while playing with her clit screaming for attention.

He moved her rear up further in order to fuck her harder. She continued on with her moaning as with Angelo moving his hips into her closer and harder.

The pressure with his cock was getting to be a little too much now. He needed to cum soon before he explodes. Moments later he finally does with leaving all of his cum inside of her dripping pussy and the both of them dropping onto the bed from exhaustion.


	74. Chapter 74

It was the next morning around nine o' clock. Angelo and his film crew were setting up on lot two. Once again it would be inside the bedroom with Damien and Jackie. It was going to be an make up scene hot and heavy between the both of them.

Damien and Jackie having read the scenes. They knew that it was going to be hot and heavy with the sex scenes in the bedroom.

Angelo was talking to the director about the direction of the scenes. He wanted to be sure that nothing is going to happened with the two getting hurt physically. Since Damien was much taller, bigger as compared to the petite Jackie.

Angelo walked away from the director to head to the dressing rooms to speak with Damien and Jackie. Jackie was ready with wearing her purple robe in the dressing room. She was some what nervous after speaking with her husband about the scenes last night after they had sex. She was ready as she could be for when it comes to this type of make up sex.

There was a knock on her dressing room door. "Come!" She says for the visitor to come on inside. 

"Are you ready Jackie? The film crew is ready to begin their work on the set." Angelo replied calmly to his female star. He's been thinking about hiring two of the mystery writer Richard Castle's female friends for small roles in his next movie or even this one. That is if there is time to get the two with the two small roles from inside the park.

"I am ready sir. I just hope that everything is going to work out just find. Those rape scenes really upset me a great deal." She stated with taking in a deep breath.

"I completely understand in what your trying to say Jackie." Angelo responded with placing a hand onto her shoulder for emotional support. "I will see you on the set Jackie, I need to speak with Damien.

MOMENTS LATER.....

"Damien just be sure that all of the scenes are realistic between the both of you. We don't need any further negative responses from my associates." Angelo replied with a threatening altitude with his demeanor.

"I know in what your saying to me Angelo. I will try to do my best with the scenes. I just don't wish to hurt Jackie any further." Damien announced in a soft spoken tone.

"It's all I want to hear. Shall we go to work now. Time is money." Angelo announced with needing this movie the right way.


	75. Chapter 75

On the set now. Cameras were set to roll on the second floor of the house belonging to Damien and Jackie. Damien had come home to check up on his wife after what had happened in the park.

His wife was in the bedroom sitting on the edge of the bed getting ready to take a shower. Damien walks into the bedroom. As Action had been called by both Angelo and the director. They would be watching from behind the cameras.

"What's wrong my dear?" Damien asked his wife with moving closer to her.

"I am just upset at the fact at what was done to me in the park. I just can't believe you would so something like that to me of all people." She spit out directed at him.

"Why are you saying something like that Jackie? You were the one to agree to it in the first place." He states with sitting down next to her.

"I didn't agree to it Damien. You and your so-call friends forced me into it. I just don't trust you any longer for when it comes to trying to put our marriage back into order again." She cried out with a fit of anger directed toward her husband. She goes to get off at the edge of the queen size bed, when Damien knocked her back down. As she screams with the forceful way he had knocked her down. "What the hell do you think you're doing ?"

He didn't answer her. But instead attacked her with covering his body over hers. She was trying to fight him with what he was going to try and do to her again. She wasn't going to let him get away with it again.

However he was much bigger and stronger than her. So there was a chance she wan't able to push him away and be hurt further.

And before she knew it. He was ripping off her clothes to try and sexually attack her to get back at her. He was angry as hell right now. He ripped off her white blouse to get at her breast. He would need to tear off the white creamy snap-on bra in the front. He was able to do this in spite the fact she was trying to scratch him with her finger nails.

He was able to tear off the bra as well to expose her bouncing breasts in front of him. Afterwards he than worked on removing her shirt and stockings shedding them into pieces.

She continued to struggle. However after a moment or two. She decided that it wasn't worth it to keep on fighting. She was going to give in to him and later when she gets the chance to leave him for good.

Angelo was liking the way the acting was going on screen. As of yet he had not called to a halt to the filming. He ordered the film crew to keep on rolling until he tells them to stop.....


	76. Chapter 76

Damien's heart rate had shot up with the attack of his wife on the bed. Jackie knew what was next for when it comes to being attacked by her husband. He was trying to get the best of her no matter what.

He had taken off his clothes threatening her. She didn't move a muscle with him taking the last of his clothes and moving onto her covering his body. She was trying to breath and wanting to try and break away.

But he was so much more forceful. He placed his rock solid shaft at the entrance of her pussy. In spite the fact she was dry as a bone. It was going to be rough for her in every way with the way he was assaulting her. It was at this point that he entered her with a cry coming from her mouth.

It was actually hurting with him entering her. "PLEASE! STOP!" As she tries to push him away from her. She actually had tears falling down her face with the one cameraman getting it all on film. Angelo was getting very close to stop everything to give everyone to rest for a few moments to gather up their wits again.

Meanwhile Damien was into the scene with raping his wife in the bedroom. His entire shaft was now inside her pussy and hurting. She cried out again with using her hands to push him away. But he decided to hit her in the face trying not to give her any bruises.

Her head fell back as he continued to fuck her hard. It was a moment later when Angelo called the filming to a halt to give everyone a break and reset the scene once again.

However Damien had to make sure that Jackie was all right. She said the following. "I am fine accept for my cheek feels like it's on fire a little." She replied with Damien getting off her and his cock still hard. She would need to finish him off elsewhere away from the camera crews.

"I didn't hit you that hard Jackie. Maybe a little ice in the dressing room will help." He stated with the wardrobe assistant helped with giving them robes in order to reach the dressing room until it was time to begin filming once again.


	77. Chapter 77

After applying the ice to her cheek. She was feeling better over all. Even though she really didn't need the ice. Damien had made sure she would be ready to head back to the filming.

Meanwhile Angelo was in his temp office waiting for the filming to begin. And while he was waiting, he thought it would be a good idea with reading his mail. He had his secretary send out letters to three woman non actresses to have small cameo roles in the movie they are filming now and his next one.

Reading the first letter from a woman Captain Kate Beckett of the 12th precinct. She was expressing best wishes to the producer/director with telling him that she would very much like to try out for the role. She had given her telephone numbers to have him call her when ever possible.

Finding two other letters from a woman named Hayley. She had told him that she was private investigator working for Mystery Writer Richard Castle. Angelo was really pleased to see that the two women had interesting jobs, and he was willing to try them out for the roles.

Placing the two letters back onto the table. He would have his secretary call them once he was done with filming today. Hopefully they will work out for the best and fill his bill.

Looking at his watch. It was time to head back onto the set. Walking out of his dressing room. He went to speak with the director talking to the camera guys in the mock bedroom. He asked someone on the set to go get his two stars of the movie, so that they can finish up with the scenes and be done for today.

Moments later....

Damien and Jackie were ready to begin again with the filming of the rape in the bedroom. Both actors had taken off their robes to be placed onto the queen size bed, while the film crew were set to begin filming.

Jackie was feeling a little bit nervous with her over all demeanor. Otherwise she will try to get through it never the less.

"All right everyone lets get ready to do this again." Angelo replied loudly through the bull horn sitting in front of the video screen. "Action!" He responded....

Damien was on top of Jackie with her hands placed over her head crying out. His enormous cock was inside her pussy forcing his way further to be up against her cervix. She wasn't able to break away from him at this point.

So she decided to go along with the what he was doing to her. He told her to keep her hands over her head, while his hands were grabbing at her breasts to have her cry out from the pain and pleasure. Even though it was more pain than anything. It was at this time that he pulled at both nipples making them hard as rocks and causing further pain.

He continued to fuck the woman hard, even though she is supposed to be his wife. In and out he kept up with the pace of stroking her now wet pussy. As her body was giving herself away for the most part.

Jackie was trying to think of a way to get away from him.


	78. Chapter 78

Using her legs, she was able to kick him into his groin area knocking him and in slight pain. This would give her the chance to try and get away.

She was able to get to almost the door of the bedroom. When he caught her and pinning her against the door. He wasn't playing now for when it comes to getting even with his wife. She has hurt him for the last time during their five years of marriage.

"Stop it Damien! I won't let you hurt me again." Jackie said with venom in her tone of voice and demeanor.

However he pushed her back further into the door and squeezing her breasts with his hands to have her scream out loud. He continued until he was able to force his enormous cock into her pussy. It was now buried deep hitting up against her cervix to be hurting.

"Now I got you, Jackie. I am going to be taking revenge against you for the past five years." He says with applying more pressure with his shaft inside only to have her crying out.

Meanwhile Angelo and the entire film crew were loving every second of the filming. These two actors were just wonderful. It was no wonder Angelo and his press agents were able to sign a contract with his male star for the next movie and hopefully beyond.

There was maybe five more minutes before he calls the filming to a stop for the rest of the day. It will give the two actors to try and take it easy until they come back the next day.

Jackie's mind and body was reeling for the most part. She didn't know what to do any more with this monster raping her like this. However with the excitement, she started to feel faint before she passed out onto the rug with Damien catching her before hitting her head against the door.

"CUT! PRINT! That's a wrap for today." Angelo said with coming over to make sure his stars were all right.

"Fine Angelo." Damien said as with waiting for Jackie to say something.

"I will be as well. I need to get out of here to get a breath of fresh air." She says with Damien helping her to stand up and one of the aides handed her the robe so that she can head for the dressing room to get dress and go home.


	79. Chapter 79

After getting dressed after a quick shower. Jackie was now outside into the parking lot looking for her car. She needed to get home right away to hide. Even though she still had tomorrow with more filming to finish up the scenes.

She didn't know on whether she would be able to finished those rape scenes. However she could use a stiff drink to calm her fray nerves. Using the remote lock, she found her station wagon very easily with opening up the driver seat and with getting in to turn on the engine. She needed to take in a deep breath before moving off.

*********************************************

Angelo was now in his office taking a breather before going on home. He was checking his mail when he noticed two letters. These were the two letters he was waiting for with his agents sending the introduction letters to the following to work on his film even though cameo roles. He was hoping that the two ladies will be come stars in their own right.

Opening up the first letter...

 

Dear Sir

I am extremely honored that you asked me to be in your movie Intimate Strangers even though it's a cameo. I would very much like to do this for you and your production. Please let me know when and where. I have included my home phone and my husband's cell.

Thanks,

With regards,

Jenny Ryan 

Angelo smiled. He had heard a great deal about this woman along with her police detective husband. He would need to contact his secretary to have her contact Jenny on when he will be needing her. Now he will have to check with the second letter to Alexis Castle Anderson.

Reading the letter he was pleased as well that she had decided to work on his film as well. He was reading with her talking about her father mystery writer Richard Castle. She was married with a child, along with her husband an under cover detective for the 12th precinct.

Angelo felt good about these two letters. He was hoping for the best with the two new possible future actresses.

Placing the letters back into the envelopes. He packed up his brief case to start for home and his wife Gloria. Even though he will need to reread the scenes for tomorrow morning.


	80. Chapter 80

That night after Jenny had arrived home from the hotel. Kevin Ryan was waiting for her in the bedroom after getting the kids to bed. He was anxious to find out from his wife on how everything had gone with the evening. She was still excited about sending in the letter in regard to her cameo role in a small porn movie. She had sent off the letter to the producer/director of the production company.

As of yet she did have the date on when and where this would take place. Even her own husband was thrilled about the idea. She would have thought that he would be upset at the fact that she was doing something again with porn. Though he had changed his position from over the years.

She had the key into the door since it was late and the two kids were supposed to be asleep in bed. Walking inside the lights in the living room were down low. She placed her car keys and purse onto the marble coffee table to head over to the bedrooms to check on her children.

She didn't dare make too much noise in order to wake them up. So she backed out from both rooms to see on whether her husband was awake or not. The door was opened. It had told her to the fact that he was indeed still awake.

"Hey! Kevin how are you?" She asked with removing her black high heels.

"I am fine Jenny. How did everything go this evening for you and the gang?" He says with great interest with his demeanor on the edge of knowing.

"It was interesting never the less Kevin. Everyone was in tip top condition for when it came to the sexual activities." She had a smile on her face before walking over to the queen size bed.

"Oh! Really...." Ryan said to think that he was pissed off in some way.

"And what is that supposed to me, Kevin?" She asked in mock anger. She was about to attack her husband sexually since she was still sexually bothered after this evening....

"I really don't know what I mean Jenny. You being with all of those men in the same hotel. Maybe I am just jealous of sorts." He stated with a deep breath into his lungs before he realize that his wife was taking off all of her clothes along with pulling down his pajamas pants to start sucking on his cock....

Ryan was in his glory this time of the night with his wife pleasuring. He had always loved Jenny for being this way with him. Even though at times his temple would get in the way of her sexual antics.

She had his enormous cock swelling up like a balloon caused by her sweet mouth. She started to lick up from his sacks straight to his top part of the small opening to have him wiggling on the bed. She was ready herself with planting herself down onto his rock solid shaft.

Jenny told him to relax while she had gotten herself into place with her pussy ready to drop down onto his shaft. She started to moan with each inch of his cock now deep inside and hitting up against her cervix. She would start to move as with her husband Kevin to begin the sexual activity between them....


	81. Chapter 81

Some time later after the sex. Kevin asked the following question. "Have you heard back from the production company on your cameo role?"

"Not as yet Kevin. However I should be hearing from them soon on when and where I will be filming my scenes. It's going to be lots of fun doing the movie. Maybe I will get a chance to do other small bits in the near future." She says with planting a soft kiss onto his cheek.

However she had other things on her mind like wanting to have her husband eat out her pussy. He agreed to the wonderful idea. She laid back onto her back with spreading her legs wide with him moving on down with his mouth.

She was swollen, tender and red down below. However she didn't care a bit at the moment. She might not be able to walk in the morning. However it was going to be worth it never the less with her husband's mouth on her pussy and clitoris still throbbing from the entire evening.

His tongue lightly touched her clitoris to have Jenny 's nerves pulsating. She wasn't able to stay still with his tongue assaulting her wet pussy. "OMG! Your tongue is very deadly Kevin." She cried out.

He didn't say a word. He just continued with his tongue making her clitoris throb further and making her wet further. However at the same time he was getting harder and harder with his cock.

He had a feeling that this is what she actually wanted in the first place.....

********************************************

As for Alexis and her husband William. They had been fighting for the past two hours over the letter she had received from the the porn production company.

"I just can't believe you went behind my back to say yes to working on the movie with the cameo role. I told you, Alexis we needed to discuss the subject before you actually would do it." William said with anger in his voice.

"Oh, come on Will. I had thought it was settled that I would be able to do the scenes?" Alexis said from the grey couch in the living room away from the baby's bedroom.

"I said you could do it. But not until we actually sat down to discuss the aspects of doing a porn movie. Do you realize just what your father is going to think?" William said with shaking his head overall.

"My father would be happy that I am finally branching out for the most part sweetie." Alexis tries to sweet talk her husband. Eventually he would come around to her thinking....


	82. Chapter 82

She moved closer to him near the bed. "Will please try to understand. This is going to be my only chance to do this. I need to find out on whether I will be able to make it on my own. I have always been living in the shadows of my father and his past." Alexis says with taking hold of his boxers and pulling them down to expose his enormous shaft starting to grow fully.

"I just don't want you to be disappointed doing that role. There is always a possible chance the your agent won't be able to work out a deal to have you come back in another role down the line." He says with his fingers going under her night gown to play with her slightly wet pussy.

Meanwhile she was massaging his cock to grow harder before she begins to take it into her mouth to suck, lick and even bite. He loves it when she does this to really get his nervous system to drive him crazy.

He was able to place two fingers inside with her juices beginning to flow and drip out. She wanted so much more from her husband. She bent down to take his enormous straight rod shaft into her mouth all of the way without choking. Pulling the shaft slowly out of her mouth. She bite down on the shaft to have him crying out . Not enough to wake the baby in the other room.

"OMG! You're a real devil Alexis. Just maybe you will be a hit after all with your movie career. " He says with her once again taking him whole down her throat and doing things that was just driving him crazy. "DEAR GOD! I can't stand it Alexis. Please I need to fuck you very badly and right now!" Will said with placing her onto the edge of the bed and opening her legs wide to have him gaining entrance to her pussy.

Placing his hard hammer at the entrance. He pushed hard to have his shaft disappear inside with Alexis crying out from the pain and pleasure at the same time. "Jesus William, did you have to kill me with your cock?" Alexis tried to relax a little as he didn't say a word to her. He started to stroke in and out with his jack hammer to be hitting up against her cervix.

Several more strokes before he changes the position to have his wife's ass turned around to fuck her from behind and hard. She was soaked and wet with the white creamy substance dripping out.

William was now acting as a madman with his cock buried deep inside his wife's pussy. It was going to be a few moments with his balls hurting. He was going to cum hard. As he moaned out loud with his released inside leaving the evidence. He fell on top of her at the edge of the queen size bed breathing hard....

After a few moments....

"Will are you all right?" Alexis asked with her husband falling off her and laying on his side of the bed.

"I am all right Alexis. That was really amazing tonight. I didn't know I had it in me." He said with a little bit of a smirk on his face.

"You always have it in you, sweetie. Shall we try for another round of great sex?" She asked gentle with the question.

"Not this time Alexis. I have a early shift tomorrow. And I will need a clear head with the under cover operation." He replied with Alexis understanding him this time around.


	83. Chapter 83

It was the next day at the studio. Damien had arrived early to head to his dressing room to change and to go over his scenes. Even though he had all of the scenes and words memorize. He was more worried for Jackie after being upset with yesterday's filming. He tried calling her last night with just the voice-mail picking up. No doubt she and her husband Derrick going to bed early.

He was told that filming would begin in an hour. As Angelo, his director and film crew had arrived early this morning setting up. He was given additional scenes to be shot in the garage and pool deck outside on lot C.

Damien had a feeling that these added scenes will add further spice to the movie and no doubt more upsetting for his co-star.

Meanwhile Jackie arrived after parking her car in the lot. She had told her husband Derrick that she was going to be all right. She to had been given the extra scenes, in spite the fact that she was going to be roughly treated by her movie husband.

She didn't know what to expect with these added scenes. She was mostly going to go with the flow throughout the entire time.

As she changed into a two piece multi flowered bathing suit for the scenes at the pool. Her make up lady came in to apply some light make up to her face, along with checking her hair and other accessories. "Thank you, that's enough Rose Mary. I don't need to be coddled any further." Jackie said with slight anger in her tone to Rose Mary.

She leaves to head on over to the producer letting him know that the star was ready. She didn't go into detail as to why she was acting some what rude to her.

Meanwhile both Damien and Jackie were transported over to lot three not too far away. The pool area was set up with four cameramen to film the three scenes with those two and three others that is going to be in the scenes in the water and around the deck.

Angelo was impatience with needing to get started with the filming. The driver of the cart carrying Damien and Jackie dropped them off in front of Angelo. He would give them final instructions with the scenes.

"All right everyone lets get started. Damien and Jackie get into the pool at the far end. Your going to be giving your lines Damien before Jackie slaps you and she tries to get away from you." He states with looking at the call board with the lines.

Damien and Jackie walked down the steps to enter into the cool water of the pool to swim on over to there spots. Jackie was already having shivers from the coolness of the water. As the both of them made it without a problem. They looked around for where the four cameras were located. And before they knew it. Angelo yell ACTION!"


	84. Chapter 84

Damien moved over to his wife Jackie wanting to make an apology for the way he's been acting. The camera panned in onto the face of Jackie looking disgusted.

"Look I need to talk with you, Jackie. It's important to our marriage." Damien said with trying to touch her shoulder in the cool water.

"Our marriage is no longer between the both of us. After what you did to me in the bedroom and the park. I don't see how we can save it!" She spat out with the sentence.

"Your a real bitch Jackie. I have tried on numerous times tried talking to you about it." He says with turning her around to face him.

"Who are you calling me a bitch? Why don't you call those woman bitches that your been sleeping with the past six months?" She slaps him in the face with his anger from being called a bitch.

Damien was even angrier....He grabbed him with trying to grab her out of the water and drag her inside to really hurt her bad. "Don't you dare touch me." She cried out with him pulling her. No one around the pool was going to help her with being scared themselves. Those around the pool decided to go leave and hide in case something comes of the fight.

He had her at the lowest section of the pool. It was at this time he had her up against the pool wall with pulling off her bikini top and begin biting her breasts. She cried out loud with no one coming to her rescue.

Afterwards he pulled out his enormous cock from his swim trunks to begin screwing her or rather raping. She wasn't able to pull away from him and the wall. While the under water camera was getting a good view of the shot.

Angelo watching the scene from his chair and the video camera screen. He was enjoying it a great deal. Both of his actors were right on the mark today. This was going to be the best acting from any of his stars.

Jackie's bottom bikini was ripped off her with his cock forcing into her pussy and hurting her a bit. Damien forced her legs further to gain further entry into her. Meanwhile he was mauling at her nipples using his fingers to pull at them. She screamed from the pain.....

It was going to be a total nightmare next with Damien fucking her hard. The anguish of what has been going on with her will come full force.....

Jackie couldn't wait for the scene to end .... However Angelo decided to stop the action seeing that everything was beginning to get out of hand. "CUT! Take twenty everyone." He walked over to his two stars asking on how they were feeling.

"Upset Angelo. I will get over this feeling once we start up the scene again." Jackie replied with the wardrobe lady coming over with a robe as with one for Damien to take a breather.


	85. Chapter 85

Angelo went to his make shift office for a few moments to gather up his thoughts. He didn't like the fact the female star kept on having issues with the rape scenes. Something will need to be done or else this entire project will be ruin.

Rubbing a hand through his thinning hair. He went to the draw of his desk to pull out a bottle of scotch with pouring a generous amount of the liquor. He was able to feel the burning sensation of the scotch going down his throat and his stomach.

After a few moments of savoring the scotch, he finished the glass before gathering himself to head back out to the lot to finish up the scene. Driving on over to the lot and the pool area. He saw the cameramen setting up again....

While Damien and Jackie came back out to the pool area and with removing their robes. Jackie had come back to her senses some what. She needed to have this entire day over with and get on with her life and her husband Derrick.

"All right everyone lets get back into place at the far end of the pool please." Angelo replied with seeing the two actors move back into the cool water.

Damien had made himself hard with his cock, as he gets really close to Jackie before entering her pussy. "ACTION!" 

Jackie tried to push herself away from her husband. However he was so much more stronger then her. She cried out as he grabbed her breasts to get back at the woman. He was really angry, and if she doesn't stop her nonsense. It just might come down to real violence.

There was nothing she could do accept submit to what he was doing to her. "Ok Damien I give in. I can't continue to keep fighting you. Fuck me hard if you wish, I won't say anything further." She replied with Damien lifting her out of the water to bring her over to the lounge chair. As the cameraman was following until they reached the reach and Damien placing her on it.

His cock was still hard as a rock as the scene continued and Damien spread her legs wide so that he was able to enter her wet pussy.

He climbs on top of her with bring his enormous shaft to the entrance and starting to enter her slowly. His cock disappeared into her an inch at a time, as her muscles were beginning to loosen up. She closed her eyes with Damien bringing his mouth to begin sucking one of her nipples. They were already swollen, tender and red from earlier.

"OMG!" She says with his cock hitting up against her cervix before beginning stroking inside and out quickly. She cried out with her fingernails digging into his back, even though not enough to scar him.

He wasn't able to stop himself from the sexual act. He was just interested in his own needs and not caring for his wife. He continued to suck her nipples with biting one of them to have her scream out. Damien turned her over with raising her rump to fuck her pussy from behind.

Angelo and the camera crews was liking the scenes. However he would need to cut soon before the both of them wind up getting hurt in the process.

Damien was on the verge of cumming deep inside her from behind. His fingers were now rubbing her Clitoris to over stimulate further. She moaned loud when he pulled on the clit before he exploded inside with his cum and his breathing and heart rate running rampart.

"CUT! PRINT! That's a wrap for the pool. We will take an one hour lunch break to continue back inside the bedroom." Angelo replied with everyone bringing in the cameras inside and leaving them for the break.


	86. Chapter 86

With everyone breaking up for lunch. Jackie went to call her husband Derrick at his job. He was expecting a call from his wife knowing full well just how upset she had been.

Derrick was in his office after having a meeting with the rest of his staff. He went to grab the coffee pot from the hot stove needing a pick me up. He was just about ready to pour the black liquid into the cup when the phone rang.

"This is Derrick, how can I help you?" He asked without having to check the caller I.D.

"Derrick, it's Jackie. I wanted to call you, sweetie. I am afraid I did it again with being upset with the filming." She replied from her dressing room having a turkey club sandwich from the commissary.

"What happened?" He asked with finishing pouring the black coffee and placing it onto his oak desk.

"What do you think happened Derrick? It was the rape scene outside the pool. The scene was just too intense once again between myself and Damien." She huff out with her out burst.

"Did Angelo stop the filming?" He says to her over the phone and taking a sip of his coffee black.

"Yes, he did Derrick. It's why we are having an one hour lunch break. We are supposed to head back in a little while. And I have no idea whether I will be able to finish up." She responded with annoyance in her tone and body language.

"Why can't you, Jackie? You do realize what can happen when your going to walk away from the filming? Angelo and his production company will sue you for breach of contract and other charges. He's going to make it bad for you to ever work again in the industry. So I suggest you finish the movie and just take a leave of absent until you know that your be able to come back."

She had to think about it what he had to say to her. Since he was right in every way. "All right Derrick, I will go back and finish it up." She said with telling him that she loved him a great deal before hanging up the phone and finishing up her food.

After she was able to take in a deep breath into her lungs, she was able to take the jeep over to lot two for where the bedroom scenes were being filmed.

***********************

When she had arrived at the lot. The camera crews were now setting up for the shots in the bedroom. It was going to be the continuation of the earlier rape scene in the bedroom.

Damien had arrived onto the set with Angelo talking to him. "Listen Damien, I know this is not going to be easy with our female star upset. Please try your best with trying to control her before we have another mess on our hands." He said with taking a smoke of his cigar in his hand.

"I realize it sir and I will just do my best with the shots. But I have a feeling that Jackie doesn't wish to be fired from the production and will do what ever she could to finish the movie." Damien says with Angelo telling him to get ready.

"Let me go see if Jackie is ready to begin again." Angelo walked away to see his female star walk onto the lot inside ready to begin again. "How are you feeling Jackie?"

"I feel better Angelo. I don't think there is going to be any further problem with the rape scene." Jackie replied with moving into the dressing room to be ready.

"Good! Time is money." Angelo walked away to give last minute instructions to the camera crew waiting anxiously.....


	87. Chapter 87

This is the continuation of the rape scene in the bedroom. There was a variation on the script. Since the producer Angelo wanted to keep the audience alert while watching the film.

Jackie was in the shower coming out to take a blue towel wrapping it around her slender body. She walks into the bedroom for where she had heard a noise earlier. She had thought it might be her husband Damien. She was still mad at him for when it comes to his altitude.

She was just fed up with his fooling around with other woman. She had tried to change her appearance with wearing more sexy clothing, make up and even changing her hair style. "There you are? Where were you Damien?" She asked strongly with the question.

He looked over at her as if he had fire in his eyes. She could tell that he was differently pissed off from the question. "Why do you fucking care Jackie? I don't need you to be telling me what to do." He was sitting on the edge of the bed taking off his clothes, socks and shoes. He was completely naked with needing to put on his bottom pajamas.

However he had other ideas at the moment.... He gets up with moving slowly towards Jackie. "What are you doing Damien? Don't you dare come near me or I will call the police." She threaten with her tone of voice, even though she was scared as hell.

"Oh! Really. I don't think your going to get very far." He said with pulling off her towel to grab her with pulling her over to the bed.

She wasn't going to fight him. Since she doesn't have the strength to fight back. She was going to let him do what ever he wants. It will be later after it's all over on what her options were going to be.

Laying her down on the bed. He spread her both legs to have her pussy in full view. "I am going to fuck your brains out Jackie." He harshly replied with his demeanor.

"Do what you must Damien. I am tire of fighting with you all of the time." She says with him climbing over her and his member enormous. She had to take a deep breath before feeling the tip of his cock at the entrance.

He wasn't going to wait for her response. He pushed the tip of the shaft into her pussy. She wasn't wet at all. It was going to hurt some what with his shaft moving, stretching her inner muscles. She was scared as hell with features showing it with the three cameraman filming it.

Everything was going great with the filming. Even the producer Angelo was impressed with what he was seeing. He wanted to feel it with the actors with what they both were going through.

Jackie had her fingers digging into his back, even though not hard. She wanted to be sure not to leave any scars. His cock was more than halfway in with her moaning out from the intrusion. She felt so full with his enormous shaft. She wasn't able to move her legs as she was able to feel closed in.

He began punishing her now with deep strokes in and out of her to have the woman cry out for the most part. "OMG!" She cried out from the pain and pleasure. Please stop already you're hurting me." She cried further trying to relax...

"Bitch get up onto your knees, I am going to fuck you from behind." He ordered with pulling out with giving her a little bit of a reprieve.

She follows his order with getting up onto her knees and raising her rump for him to enter her pussy at this angle. He moves forward with feeling his hard shaft at her entrance as it disappears inside once again.

He began his stroking of his shaft really hard to be hitting up against her cervix. She started to cry a little as number one cameraman picked it up with the emotion. Angelo was loving it even though in a few moments it was going to end.....


	88. Chapter 88

Jackie was oblivion to what was going on around her. She had let go to enjoy the feeling of being rape by her husband. She was so full with his enormous cock so big, she wasn't able to move.

"OH, DEAR GOD!" She cried out when his shaft hit hard against her cervix. He needed his release very badly that he didn't care who he was hurting at the moment.

While he was screwing her hard. He took hold of one of her perked nipples to squeeze it hard to have her screaming out from the pain. He was going to turn her over again until her back so that he can eat her out for a few moments as part written in the script.

He tells her to turn over quickly or else she would suffer punishment further. She does as she is told with turning onto her back again and spreading her legs and her soaked pussy.

He didn't wait a second to begin lapping up the juices from her swollen, tender and red pussy. His tongue begin to touch her clitoris to have all of the nerve endings jumping. She wasn't able to stay still next when Damien begin sucking hard her clit and her opening. "Taste good!" Damien replied to have the film crew chuckling a little with the scene, along with all of the crew getting hard themselves.

She was all over the bed now as Damien really was doing a job on her pussy throbbing. "PLEASE! No more, I want you to fuck me hard." She cried out as he sucked a minute longer before taking his rock solid jack hammer and place it inside once again.

He was sweating like a pig now with his heart rate and blood pressure rising. He began his stroking in and out of her swollen pussy, along with her legs wide and straining on the brink. She was moaning so loud now with each and every stroke of his enormous cock.

Moments later it happens when he explodes deep inside of her and his cum buried deep inside before pulling out exhausted from the entire episode.

"CUT! PRINT! That's a wrap for today everyone." Angelo replied through the bull horn to let everyone know.

***************************************************

Since their scenes were done for now. Angelo would be able to concentrate on other actors and actresses with the park and police station scenes.

Alexis Castle Anderson and Jenny Ryan. He will need to have his secretary call them to have them be there at the park to start their scenes the day after tomorrow. It would give everyone a day off the relax.

However for Angelo and his film crew. They will be working a few hours with setting up the scenes for where the filming will begin, and including the extras in the park and the police station. Weather tomorrow is supposed to be cloudy with a chance of rain in the forecast.

Jackie and Damien were glad the filming was over for them. Damien can get back to his normal routine now with his wife, and work for the most part. As for Jackie, she needed to recover from the nightmare. So she was going to ask her husband Derrick to have him take a few days off from his work to spend it with her in the Catskills and do what comes naturally.

Jackie went to change into her clothing in the dressing room. She then left the set to head outside to her vehicle, she looked up to see it was getting dark looking like a storm was brewing. She gets inside the vehicle with starting the engine, when all of a sudden it started to rain.

She would need to be careful with getting home. She will call her husband Derrick once she is inside the apartment complex.


	89. Chapter 89

Alexis Castle Anderson was working at the P.I. office in the back with Hayley working the field. While the other workers were as well looking into clues for four different cases.

Alexis had called home to speak with the nanny taking care of the year old boy. Alexis had been trying to get pregnant again with no success as yet, even though the both parents are healthy as a horse. She was about to get up from her chair when the phone rang.

She goes to pick up the phone to answer it. "Richard Castle's private investigations, how can I help you?" She says calmly.

Listening to the voice on the other end. She was all of a sudden very excited. "Mrs. Anderson we will need you to be at the park at seven o' clock to set you up for the filming. Please try to be there a little bit early."

"Of course Ma'am. Thank you for calling with the information." Alexis replied with trying to stay cool and collective. As she hangs up the phone and needing to let her husband know at home.

**************************************

As for Jenny Ryan, she was at home with the two kids. She was about to go out for a walk. When the phone in the living room began to ring. Looking around to see if Grace and her son were around instead of their bedrooms. She goes to pick up the phone to listen to the woman speaking to her.

"Please be sure to arrive a little bit early so that the make-up department can have you ready for your scenes." She says to Jenny over the phone.

"Of course I will be there a little bit early. I am very anxious to began the filming even though it's a small role." Jenny says with a slight smile on her face.

"Any small role Mrs. Ryan can always lead to bigger roles in the future. Have a great day and take care." She states over the phone.

"Thanks a great deal and good day." Jenny replied with hanging up the phone to be really excited. She wouldn't be able to wait for her husband to come home this evening. So instead she would call him at the precinct.


	90. Chapter 90

Detective Kevin Ryan arrived back at his station at the 12th precinct. His phone started to ring that he had placed in his coat jacket. He pulls it out to answer it sitting down in his chair. "Jenny, is something wrong?" He was worried that something be wrong with the kids.

"No Kevin, everything is just perfect. Sweetie, the reason I am calling is to let you know the studio called me earlier to let me know that my scenes will be shot the day after tomorrow in the park. I am so excited about this Kevin, I can bust all over." She states with excitement in her demeanor.

"This is wonderful news Jenny. How about I take you out to dinner instead of making it. I will be finish with my work in two hours. Why don't you have the next store neighbor take them for the evening?" He suggested it over the phone.

"That is a wonderful idea Kevin. I will go talk with Jeannette and see what she has to say. I know she is going to love the idea. I will call you back when I know, ok Kevin?" She replied with hanging up the phone to head over to next store.

***************************************************************

Alexis was really excited as Hayley had come back from the field checking on a possible lead. She looks up from checking the computer. "Anything turn out all right Hayley?" Alexis asked with Hayley sitting down exhausted from being on her feet.

"It worked out just fine Alexis. Mr. Winters will be here in one hour to talk with me. I had thought you were heading home?" Hayley mention to see the excitement in Alexis facial features.

"I am Hayley. However I was stopped by a phone call from the Porn studio. They want me to start to film my scenes the day after tomorrow in the park. I just can't wait." She says.

"I am very happy for you, Alexis. By the way what did your father have to say on the matter?" Hayley was curious to find out the answer.

"He has no problem with it Hayley. As long as I am able to handle it, as with my husband William. He still is having a hard time trying to adjust to the idea that I am doing a porn scene. Otherwise I will be very careful..." Alexis says with getting up from her chair to leave for home and her daughter. "Good night Hayley."

"Yeah, good night sweetie." Hayley says with moving over to the computer to begin work on her case notes.


	91. Chapter 91

Jenny loved the restaurant that her husband had chosen. Driving to Ct. wasn't all that bad with the traffic. Moving into their seats for the Steak and Lobster. A waiter came over to hand them their menu's. "Would you like to order drinks?" The older waiter asked with his order pad in his hands.

"We will both have Scotch on the rocks while we wait for our food. We would like to order as well." Kevin replied with a tired smile.

"Very well sir, what would like to order from the menu?" He asked anxiously.

"I will order the lobster special with plenty of butter please, and I believe my wife wants to order the Rib Eye steak with baked potato and the rest of the items that goes with it." He says with a smile showing up on his wife's face.

"Any mushrooms or onions as well?" He replied with looking at the woman this time.

"Please, I will have the mushrooms smothering the rib eye steak. Thanks for asking." Jenny said.

"No problem. I shall go to the bar and retrieve your drinks, while I turn in your orders to the cooks in the kitchen." He leaves them to head for the bar.

"I must say Kevin this place is just wonderful and cheap with the pricing as well." She says with having all of a sudden a nervous stomach.

"What's the matter Jenny?" Ryan asked with concern for his wife.

"I am just worried that I won't be able to do a good job with my scenes for the movie." She replied to her husband across from her.

"Nonsense! You're going to be just fine Jenny. Now stop thinking negative thoughts." He states with the waiter coming over with their drinks. "Thanks for the drinks sir."

"No problem. Your food will be ready in twenty minutes. Would you like any bread sticks while you wait for the food?"

"Sure why not!" As Ryan took a sip of his scotch drink that was really strong.

***************************************************************************

Alexis arrived home to see her daughter Lizzy playing on the floor with the nanny Harrietta. Lizzy was playing with her barbie dolls. She had an collection of eight different Barbies and Kens. Lizzy didn't want to stop with seeing her mother.

"Ma! Ma! Daddy will be home soon." Lizzy says to her mother.

"Yes sweetie I know." Alexis didn't expect to hear this. She was wondering why he was coming home after going in early at the precinct. "Please continue playing with your dolls. Mommy is going to take a shower and relax a little."

"Yes of course ma'am. I will be sure that Lizzy doesn't over do it with her play time." Harrietta replied to her employer.

Alexis was worried that she might screw up with her scenes in the park and the police station. This was going to be her big chance to make something of herself and in the eyes of her father.....


	92. Chapter 92

Alexis walked into the bathroom to take a shower. Turning on the hot water, she had made sure it was just right for her. Hopefully the hot shower would be able to relax her.

Meanwhile her husband William arrived home early from the 12th precinct. After saying hello to his daughter, he told the nanny that he needed her to watched for a little while. He needed a shower and a nap. 

"Sir, I believe Alexis said that she was heading for the shower as well. I will be sure to take your daughter into the bedroom to rest." She says to her boss.

"Thank you." William said when he walked into the bedroom with the adjoining bathroom. He was able to hear the shower water running. He had only one thing on his mind right now and that was to fuck his wife hard from inside the shower.

Taking off his soil clothing, shoes and his watch placing it on the dresser. He than knocked on the shower door letting her know it was him. His enormous cock was beginning to grow with the sight of his beautiful wife Alexis.

"Come and join me, William. I am waiting anxiously to get a hold of your big cock." Alexis said with pulling him inside the shower and the hot water that was just perfect to the skin.

And before she knew it. Her husband had Alexis up against the wall.

"I love it Alexis when I can take advantage of your good nature.:" He responded with kissing her hard against the tile of the bathroom, while the hot water was spraying down on the both of them.

"You can do anything you want accept placing any hickey on my body with shooting to begin the day after tomorrow." Alexis announced strongly with her request.

"Than I won't!" He began to take hold of her nipples with both hands to have the woman moan out loud. Not loud enough for her daughter or the nanny to hear.

He was now sucking one on the right really hard to have the nipple hard as a rock. And in the meantime her husband was as well with his enormous shaft leaning up against her wet, throbbing pussy needing action.

"PLEASE! William fuck me hard as you can. I want to feel every inch of you inside my throbbing pussy." She tells him....

He didn't wait long to enter her pussy in the front with Alexis rising her leg a little in order for him to enter her fully. She cried out when she felt his entire cock entering her and stretching the muscles. He had his shaft now up against her cervix that it hurt like hell. He began to move deeper if this was possible, while moving in and out of her.

She was in so much pain along with the pleasure at the same time. After a few moments he decided to have her turned around to fuck her from behind with Alexis bending over and onto her knees on the wet tile floor. William didn't care at this time just how wet they would get with the water spraying.

Positioning her into the perfect spot. He was able to enter her deep with holding onto her hips. He began to pound into her extremely hard like he suggested. "OMG! Alexis I just love you so much." He replied with continuing to pound his hack hammer into dripping pussy. Her cum was coming out of her like a faucet at times.

William was so hard that it hurt and he needed the released badly. He would be on the verge of cumming soon as Alexis pushed herself into him further making it very painful at times, however she just didn't care at this time.

Moments later with William crying out. He exploded deep inside of her pussy leaving every drop of his cum. Both Alexis and William were breathing hard from the sexual activity. He needed to calm down his heart rate and blood pressure.


	93. Chapter 93

"I just can't believe that my heart rate had shot up so high." William said to his wife with her breathing almost normal.

As they now cuddled to hold each other in bed after moving out of the shower. She was still feeling it inside. She was hoping that it won't last long. William placed the blankets over them from the chill of the bedroom.

"Thanks." Alexis replied with a hint of a smile on her face.

************************************************************

Jenny and Ryan had arrived back at the apartment after a great dinner. The both of them were in the mood to fool around in the bedroom. Once they made sure their daughter and son next store was fine. The neighbor had said that it was just fine to keep her for over night. The neighbors were very happy to keep her making Jenny and Ryan thrilled with the idea.

After saying good night to their two children. They walked out of the apartment hand in hand heading for theirs. The both of them couldn't wait to get there hands on each other.

As soon as Jenny walked inside after Ryan opened the door. He pushed her up the door inside making her lose her breath.

"Jesus! Kevin, I wasn't expecting something like this." She stated.

He didn't bother to say a word accept pull down the straps of her dress to expose her breasts hard as rocks with her acceptable. He didn't waste any time with sucking one at a time to have Jenny moaning and creaming in her panties.

After a few moments. Kevin began removing his shoes, jacket, white shirt and then onto his pants with Jenny helping to pull out the belt before working on the zipper. It was than when his black pants came off with Ryan stepping out of them to be in just his boxers.

She smiled before pulling them off as well to expose his hard solid enormous cock standing at attention. "You want this Jenny?" He asked with a sexual glassy eye of his.

"OMG! Please fuck me NOW!" She couldn't stand it any further with the sexual tension having built.

And it's exactly that Ryan forced his hard member into his wife's dripping pussy. She felt every inch of him inside her reaching the cervix to have her crying out. Ryan grabbed her swelling breasts squeezing them to the point of being painful.

Even his own shaft was hurting with needing release badly. He began to forcefully punish her with each and every stroke inside of her making her pussy throbbing with great need. She was on the verge of cumming as well with the pressure building.

Sweat was pouring off the forehead of her husband, along with his blood pressure. His cock feeling like a jack hammer inside her pussy, she wasn't able to take much more. "Dear God!" She cried.

While her husband went to bite one of her nipples to make it bleed a little. She screamed. However not enough to have the neighbors hear her.

He does it again with the other. Even though this time it doesn't bleed. He continued to squeeze them with urgency in his motion. He was about to cum hard with the pressure building down below in his groin. One last stroke hard he cums deep inside her dumping the white cum. He moaned loudly from the pressure of his orgasm.


End file.
